


Scandalous Vulcan

by Manatees_for_Mystrade



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Ambitious but crazy Janice Lester, Awkward Conversations, Clueless Jim, Crack, Emperor Sarek, FBI Agent Nyota Uhura, First Contact, Harry Mudd's Talk Show, Head of NASA Scotty, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), President of the USA Christopher Pike, Prince Spock, Russian hacker Pavel Chekov, T'hy'la, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manatees_for_Mystrade/pseuds/Manatees_for_Mystrade
Summary: Space pirates attack Vulcan ship. The only chance for saving three years old Spock is emergency landing on the Earth. There he meets a young cheerful blond boy.Almost 20 years later Spock returns to make The first contact with Earth. Earth's media go crazy about aliens. After a few hours, there aren't many who still don't believe in aliens – well, except for Jim Kirk, of course.In his life, Spock caused a lot of scandals.  He became the first inebriated Vulcan. The first, who refused bonding ceremony. And the first Vulcan, who fell in love with a human.





	1. The spare box

"Can I play with you?"

A group of Vulcan children shifted their attention from a ball game to Spock. They stared at him for two minutes but when he still didn't leave they said:

"No."

"Why?" Spock asked.

They looked uncertain.

"...We don't know. However, something is wrong with you. The adults avoid you."

Spock knew _that_. Furthermore, he knew **why**. He should have never been born. His father is an Emperor but his mother was...

"Hmm, you can play with us if you still want." The children turned at the tallest boy.

"Stonn! No! He can't." T'Pring shouted.

"Oh, yes, he can. I have a very special game for him," Stonn said. Spock frowned.

"I don't wish to indulge in any special game. I want to play the same game like you."

"Very well. You can play with us every day if you pass our test."

"What test?" Spock asked curiously.

"You will see."

They guided Spock into ShiKahr's main dock. Spock was quite sure that there was no test, but suddenly Stonn pointed at an open box.

"If you stay hidden there for 4 hours and nobody finds you, you are worthy of playing with us." Stonn said.

The children started smirking.

"How will I breathe?"

"Through this little tube. So do you agree?"

"I do."

Spock's calm answer shocked the children. None of them could stay completely silent for 4 whole hours in such small box. Maybe Spock really wasn't normal. Or he was overconfident. _Yes,_ _definitely_ _too much_ _presumptuous_ _for 3 years old._ Stonn thought as Spock stepped inside the box.

"We will pick you in exactly four hours." Stonn said and closed the box.

Stonn's eyes were the last thing, which Spock saw before the darkness enveloped him. Although Spock wasn't afraid of dark or small space, he felt _uneasy_. Like he was suffocating. Spock frowned at his own reaction. He should probably meditate. Indeed, that was a good idea. What else could he do there for next 4 hours? So Spock entered the first stage of meditation. Usually children of his age couldn't enter any further stage and even the first stage was difficult for them. Spock was different. He didn't exactly understand the difference between stages, but he could go into many. Once he entered into so deep meditation that his nanny thought that he died.

After 20 minutes somebody picked up the box. Spock distantly felt the movement, heard voices but ignored them all. Most likely the children were carrying him somewhere. 8 minutes later Spock was pushed on the side of the box. It was a strange feeling. Fortunately, also very brief one. Then it was quiet again.

Spock frowned. The 4 hours passed but nothing happened. Nobody opened his box. They said that they will pick him. Vulcans can't lie, right? Spock didn't understand. Yet, it was 4 hours. Time to move. Spock tried to push the lit open. It didn't move. For the first time of his life, Spock experienced panic. He started banging on the box. But the box hold solid. Spock screamed. Finally somebody opened the lit… Five surprised adult Vulcans stared at Spock. When Spock looked behind them he realized in how big problem he was. He was on a scientific vessel. In space.

"Prince Spock, could you please explain to us the reason for your unexpected visit?" An old Vulcan asked.

Spock's ears turned green.

"I was playing with children."

"You were-" The tallest Vulcan raised his eyebrow.

"Whose idea was to hide you in the spare box?"

Spock hesitated.

"Stonn's."

"Of course. Always my child." Stonn's father, Somm said.

It made sense. Therefore Stonn knew where to hide him, although he certainly expected that Spock would be found a long time before his father would launch into space.

"Unfortunately, we can't abandon our mission to return you. We would get behind the schedule. However, we will send a message to Sarek. Although there is 45.52% probability that you would have to stay with us until the end of our mission. Its duration is approximately 2 weeks."

"I understand."


	2. Little fare dodger on Terra

At first, scientists were concern about taking care of 3 years old however even by Vulcan standard Spock behaved very matured. Some found it disturbing. But in general, they appreciated that they don't need to pay much attention to him. Spock wasn't allowed to touch anything, but he could watch their work, and he was more than content with it. Science absolutely fascinated him. It was so much more interesting than his father's diplomatic sessions. Speaking of his father…

When Sarek discovered his son position, he immediately sent a small shuttle for Spock. It was necessary to keep Spock's location as secret as possible. The royal family wanted no intergalactic scandal. Therefore the shuttle would officially (and practically because Vulcans don't lie) transport resources for the scientific vessel. It should arrive in 3 days. The next 2 days went smoothly, until:

"Romdam!" Somm shouted.

All faces turned to his control panel.

"In this part of galaxy?! That is unheard of!" Another Vulcan said.

"What is Romdam?" Spock asked the shocked group.

"Romdam is a name of Romulan pirates ship," Somm answered.

"They can't find Spock here. We have to get him out of the ship."

"He is little, with the lowest life support he could fit in the automatic scanning device. It should be enough to get him on the closest habitable planet."

"What's the name of the planet?"

"Terra."

Hastily, Vulcans shoved Spock in the scanning device. Their last words to him were:

"We will send an encrypted message to your father. He will soon collect you. Peace and long life."

Then they carefully closed the device and launched it into space. Their ship stood no chance against the pirates. It couldn't be called a battle. Although Spock couldn't see anything, he felt when the Vulcans died and he mourned for them. Before the scanning device entered the Terran atmosphere, it caught an encrypted message. Spock's eye filled with tears as he recognized his family code. The message was: **Little fare dodger** **on Terra.** **Live long and prosper.**

The device wasn’t made for person transport through the atmosphere and thus Spock fainted.


	3. Jim and Baguette

Five years old Jim was bored. Who could know that his mother's conference in France would be soo boring. If he knew it, he would certainly never annoy his mother till she finally agreed to bring him too. Now he was in a foreign country where everybody spoke French, and nobody paid attention to him. Even the college student, whom his mother hired to look after him, has spent more time on his phone than with Jim. Which still wasn't so bad as the guy's English anyway. Jim sighed and stared at the night sky.

Suddenly, he saw a falling star. _I should make a wish._ He thought, although his real wishes were never granted. Like when he wished that his father would never die in a plane crash or when he wanted a ship for Christmas but got a Teddybear instead. Yes, of course, he loved Mr. Sulu, he was his best Helm (and friend) however, he can't pilot a ship with a teddybear if he doesn't have any ship. Despite hopeless odd of granting his wish, Jim wished the falling star for a friend.

Then he realized that _**his**_ star was falling in the wrong direction. It grew on size as it got closer and closer. Jim tried to calculate where it will fall. _Yes,_ _ehh_ _,_ _most_ _probably somewhere forward_.

He didn't waste any time, opened the window and climbed out. How many times in life can one literally catch a star, right? Jim ran. But the star was faster. Now, it didn't look much like a star but like a weird shape on fire. Jim quicken his pace. _Still not enough! I need to be faster._ He thought before he stumbled over a rock and fell.

Meanwhile, when Spock came around, all warming lights went crazy. Spock had no idea what to do. His self-preservation instinct kicked in and he hurriedly tried to get out. After one especially hard kick, the lid broke open. The whole device was covered in flames. Below him glinted water surface. Spock never saw so much water. He was scared. But the device had obviously a malfunction it would be foolish stay inside. Seeing no other logical choice, Spock jumped. The water splashed around him. At the very moment Spock realized that he can't swim.

Jim quickly got up. The star was going to fall in a big pond. He ran for it. But then he heard a loud noise as the star fell into the pound and short scream. Jim saw his star and drowning child five meters behind it. If he doesn't rescue the star, he would most probably never see it again. _Not a hard choice_. Jim thought and he immediately jumped in the water for the child. He had to dive a little to catch the child's arm. _Oh, Gosh, he is so heavy… Or she?_ The child blinked at him in surprise. _Whatever. She is not even helping it's like she can't swim at all. Oh, you have to be kidding me!_

Spock closed his eyes. _So Sybok was right. Fairies are real. What a pretty fairy to take me in the land of Death._ _Its_ _hair_ _s_ _are so fair…_

Jim was horrified. The child was dying in his arms… They were drowning. _NO! I won't let you!_ He silently promised and pushed his body to its strength limit. Luckily, it was enough to move them to the shallow part of the pound. Jim sighed in gratitude as he pulled the child on the ground. For the first time he properly looked at the child.

The child was wearing something that would Jim described as a really fancy bathrobe. Which now laid open. One thing was certain… He definitely wasn't a girl. Jim could just guess why he was drowning in a bathrobe at a middle of the night. _It's simple – h_ _e was chasing the star, like_ _I_ _._

"Hey, wake up!" Jim commanded, but the boy didn't react.

So Jim put his head on the boy's chest to hear his pulse. _NO! NO! No! His heart is not beating!_

"After all this you can't die! I forbid it!!" Jim shouted desperately.

Then he joined his hands and started firmly pushing downwards in the middle of the boy's chest. The boy spat a few drops of water. His terrified black eyes locked with Jim's. Without any warning, he shoved Jim's hands away.

"Easy boy, I just save your life. What's your name?" Jim asked but the boy stared at him blankly.

"Oh, come on! I asked what's your name? Why are you silent? Have you lost your tongu– you don't understand me at all, right? Great, just great. Another French," Jim murmured.

The boy frown in confusion. Jim took a deep breath and smiled at him reassuringly, which honestly didn't help at all.

"Jim." Jim said as he pointed at himself dramatically then ho point on the boy.

He repeated the action for a few time until the boy said:

" _J_ im." He spoke with a strange accent, but Jim liked it.

"Yes, Jim!" Jim smiled and patted the boy's shoulder.

The boy visibly stiffed, however, he didn't move away.

"Yes, Jim." The boy repeated, pointing on himself.

Jim frowned.

"No! I am Jim. You are…"

"Yes, Jim." The boy said innocently.

"Ok. How you want, I will call you… .Baguette. So I am Jim. And you are **Baguette**. Jim. **Baguette**." Jim said while he again pointed at himself and at the boy. The boy's frown deepen.

"Jim… Spock." Spock said as he pointed on himself.

Jim grinned. He swiftly caught Spock's hand and performed his best friendly handshake.

"Nice to meeeet you, Spock." Jim sang happily.

Spock didn't answer. He just stared at their joined hands, blushing. Deep inside he could feel Jim's emotions. His joy, kindness and curiosity. Spock was surrounded in warm feeling and the touch. The touch was nice too. He quickly dragged his hand away.

"Ouch, Spock! You are strong! How old are you anyway?" Spock just tilted his face.

"Jim is 5. And Spock is?" Jim said slowly while he showed him 5 fingers on his right hand.

Spock hesitated for a while and then did Ta'al. Jim widened his eyes. He tried but failed to copy the gesture.

"That is cool! How are you doing it? Hey, Spock, are you shivering?" Jim mentally slapped himself.

Although it was a warm night, the boy was smaller than him, and the water was cold.

"You should probably go home to warm yourself."

Spock didn't answer.

"You know, what? Come with me." Jim smiled and grabbed him by the sleeve of his bathrobe.

Spock understood that Jim wants to bring him somewhere, so he followed him. Jim was a strange creature. The inhabitants of Terra should be primitives. He didn't assume that they would treat a member of alien species so casually with no hint of wariness. Or maybe he wasn't the first alien on this planet… Or Jim was gullible.

They arrived at the hotel. At first, Jim pointed at the open window on the first floor and then he climbed inside. Jim's eyes shined in a challenge. Spock nodded and elegantly jumped inside.

"Good job, Spock." Jim grinned.

Spock couldn't understand Jim's language, yet he felt satisfaction. Jim closed the window behind them and turned on an old heater. In a wardrobe, Jim found black trousers with a blue t-shirt. He gave them to Spock and then quickly changed his clothes too. The clothes were too big for Spock, but he was grateful for them. This planet was so cold! Spock curled against the heater and unconsciously purred. Jim burst into laughter.

"Spock! You are like a cat! I guess you were really chilly. Sorry, that I didn't take you here sooner." Under the bright light of the hotel room, Jim could examine Spock closer. Thus he noticed something on him which wasn't normal at all…

"Spock! You have a bowl cut! It looks so silly!" Jim couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you still cold?" Jim asked while he demonstrated shivering.

Spock nodded.

"Wait here! I have a great idea!" He said and left the room, Spock wanted to follow him, but Jim said:

"Spock no! Spock wait here!"

In the end, Jim had to let the door opened and Spock watched his every step. He went into the living room where the French student was lazily lying on a couch.

"Anthony, make me two cups of hot chocolate!" Jim commanded.

"Arr you crrozy 2 cups? I can't give you so much sugarr on the night!"

"You will or I will say my mum that you had a lady here while I was drowning in a pound."

"Wht?! You brrat! Wait! You was in th pound? This is why your hair arr wet? You arr strupid."

"Whatever. Just make the chocolate. I am too small to reach kitchen units."

"Ok. But onry today and you can't say yor mom about Isabelle!"

"I won't."

"Why do you wants two? Is not one enough?"

"No. The second is for my friend."

"Friend? Wher did **you** get a friend?" The student laughed bitterly.

"Not your business. Just please make chocolates." Jim said and returned to his room.

He closed the door behind himself. Spock was still watching him.

"Do you want to see my toys? Of course, you do. So this Mr. Sulu. Mr. Sulu this is Spock. Be nice on him."

Jim said and handed Spock his teddy bear. Spock didn't seem to be much excited about it. His mind couldn't understand the purpose of _that_ thing. However, he likes its smell. It smelled like Jim. _He_ _must_ _sleep with it._ _Maybe he is lending me it_ _for_ _a better sleep._ _However,_ _I_ _don't need sleep yet._ Spock slightly shook his head to refuse Jim's gift. Immediately, he regretted his action because Jim got very disappointed. The next toy, which Jim showed him, was far more interesting. Spock's eyes glittered as he saw a ball.

"You like the ball? Here catch!"

Because it wasn't a Vulcan way to play with hands, Spock dodged the ball. Before Jim could react, Spock kicked the ball back.

"Oh, you want to play soccer?! Gotcha!" Jim grinned.

This was the first time when somebody (except for Sybok or palace servants) play with Spock. Spock smiled. Jim played in a completely different way than Vulcans. His movement made no sense and couldn't be predicted. It was… most amusing.

They played for next couple of minutes. Then Spock suddenly stiffed. _Footsteps._ Jim looked at him. When he opened a mouth to ask Spock: "what's up", the door flew open and Anthony came inside. He nearly spilled their chocolates as he saw Spock.

"Shit! Who is that?!"

"My friend," Jim announced proudly.

"Isn't he a little grreenish? And wht's with his ears?!" Anthony asked, pointing at Spock's pointy ears.

"Hal-tor maf," Spock hissed and hid behind Jim.

"Didn't you hear? Let him alone he is scared of you! And nothing is wrong with his ears! Don't be rude! Some people just look different, mommy explained it to me!"

"Hear?! You can uderstand him?" Anthony asked.

Jim blinked.

"Huh? He is not speaking French?"

"You kidnapped a child from street!?" Anthony said shocked.

"No! I saved him! He was drowning."

"You can't bring him here! We need call th police. Give him back to his family!"

Jim looked at terrified Spock.

"No."

"NO?! Wht you mean?! Ok, so I **will** call th police!"

"If you do it, I will show them your weed!"

"You little! This is not fun anymorre!"

"Oh, please! Spock is stressed and cold. Let him stay over a night. I promise I will return him in the morning."

"...Ok. But at the morning he is out!" Anthony agreed finally.

As soon as Anthony left the room, Jim gave Spock a cup of hot chocolate. Spock watched the beverage warily, but when he saw Jim drinking his own, he tasted it. He never had something like it. The taste was sweet and did funny things in his belly. Spock's mouth turned from acareful frown into a smile.

"Ha! Spock! You really like chocolate!"

"Choco-?"

"That's right. Choco… Hahha! You are purring again!"

After a few sips of chocolate, Spock became much more touch friendly. He even let Jim touch his ears (although just for 2 seconds and then he was blushing furiously).

"Hmm, Spock if you aren't French, where are you from?"

Jim thought for a while. How to explain a question: "Where are you from" to a foreigner? His eyes wandered around the room until he found a globe. Jim pointed at the USA at said:

"Jim from the USA! Spock?"

Spock's widened his eyes.

"Jim no Terra?"

"What is Terra? Spock, are you from Terra? Spock Terra?" Jim tried.

"No! Spock Vulcan!"

"Vulcan like Vulcano?"

"Yes, Spock Vulcan."

"Ha! That's funny. I would like to see Vulcano, Spock."

From Jim's voice tone, Spock understood his wish. His fingers found psi points on Jim’s head and he melded them. It wasn't a proper meld. Yet, Jim saw a bizarre city in his head. A city full of alien technology, sand, and red sky.

 _"_ _This is super cool!_ _"_ _Jim_ _yelled_ _._

 _"_ _Indeed,_ _"_ _Spock answered in Jim's mind. But_ _here_ _Jim understood his language._

 _"_ _Spock! You have learned English! That's great, now we can communicate…_ _Do you need to return home?_ _"_

 _"_ _Don't worry, Jim. My father will send somebody to collect me._ _"_

 _"…_ _Will you stay with me until?_ _"_

 _"_ _I will._ _"_

 _"_ _Spock?_ _"_

 _"_ _Yes, Jim?_ _"_

 _"_ _I never had a best friend. Will you be my friend?_ _"_

 _Spock hesitated._ _Vulcans didn't make friends. On the other hand, maybe it was a rule just for Vulcans. His father also didn't treat all outworldlers equally._

 _"_ _If you_ _truly_ _wish so, I would_ _be honored to be your friend_ _._ _"_

 _"So…_ _friends forever?_ _"_ _Jim asked hopefully._

 _"_ _Yes, friends forever,_ _"_ _Spock answered and warm affection flowed through their_ _linked_ _minds._

Jim opened his eyes. What a nice dream. It looked like they both had fallen asleep on the floor. Spock was still calmly sleeping on him.

"Spock! Wake up! You will catch flu here! Let's move in the bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next 'episode' Sarek will come for his son. Stay tuned.  
> Exciting commercial break: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9O4EKucKv7w  
> ("MY SPOCK" - Hamilton / Star Trek Parody)


	4. Rescue operation

Although he could still feel Spock's bond, Sarek's heart nearly stopped when he learned about the destruction of Vulcan scientific vessel Noran. He assumed that Spock was held as a hostage, but then he received an encrypted message. His son was on a primitive pre-warp planet. All alone.

"Prepare my ship. I am going on Terra for my son." Sarek commanded.

"You, emperor? Shouldn't you rather-" Sarek glared at his bodyguard.

"That's a command. Do as I said."

"Yes, sir."

Before Sarek left the palace, his family ship Tso, with 500 elite force Vulcans onboard, was ready. Tso traveled at maximum warp-speed, yet Sarek wondered if it was enough.

"Emperor, our sensor found a Vulcan on the Terra." Sarek sighed in relief.

"Very well. Beam my son up."

"That is not possible. His body is pressed on Terran. Our sensor can't focus enough to transport only him."

"In that case, I will take my son personally," Sarek said.

"But Emperor!"

"Silence. I made my decision."

In the end, 3 heavily armed Vulcans accompanied Sarek. They beamed in front of building, in which was Spock. Sarek tracked him through their family bond. Thus he didn’t hesitate and kicked out the correct door. A young Terran ran away screaming. In his cold rage, Sarek ignored him. His son was his only priority. When Sarek finally saw him, he stopped in shock. Spock was lying in a tight embrace of some Terran boy. In a bed. And the worst thing was that Spock didn't even appear disguised at all. Actually, he looked almost… **happy**. Sarek frowned.

"Spock," Sarek said.

"Father? Not yet, father." Spock answered, eyes only half-lifted.

Sarek's frown deepen. Spock's reaction was most unusual as well as his voice. He ripped his son from the boy. Only now the other boy woke up.

"Hi. You must be Spock's daddy."

Of course, Vulcans didn't understand any of his word except for Spock's name, so they ignored him. Sarek had to suppress sudden intake of malice aimed at the Terran boy as he checked Spock's mental condition.

"Spock! You are **inebriated**. Did you eat or drink here?"

"Yes. I had **'choco'**. It had an extraordinary taste. Jim had one too." Spock said and pointed at their empty cups on the table. Sarek shared a hard look with Vulcans.

"Take these cups and beam us back," Sarek commanded.

Vulcans obeyed.

"Jim. Live long and prosper." Spock said with Ta'al before they disappeared right in front of Jim's eyes.

Jim blinked for a few time. _What_ _j_ _ust happened? Was_ _is_ _it dream?_ Jim panicked. Hurriedly he began searching for any proof of Spock's existence. When he found Spock's bathrobe, he calmed down. It wasn't a dream. He still has a friend…

"JIMMY! HONEY! Are you alright?" Jim's mom shouted.

She ran and hugged him as soon as she saw him.

"Yeah, mom. I am ok."

"Thank God! I was so afraid! Anthony called me that he is quitting! He yelled something about foreign guys who attacked the hotel… I am so glad you are alright." She hugged him harder.

"Don't worry, mom. I was never in danger."

"What happened?"

"I was chasing a falling star, but then I saw a drowning boy and had to save him. I thought he was French, but he was from Vulcano. We played here and everything was superb until his four uncles, or maybe his dad and three uncles came and took him home. It was hard to say who was who because they all had same bowl haircuts!"

"Ok, honey, you don't have to tell me the truth today. You will tell me when you are ready."

"But mom!"

"Shush. Everything is fine. Mom is here."

In the end, police found Anthony's weed. Because nothing was stolen, they decided that these foreigners were drug dealers or debt collectors who came for Anthony. It made a perfect sense. The case was closed, and nobody believed Jim's story about a strange boy from Vulcano.


	5. No

Vulcans were immune to alcohol. There was no known substance, which had such effect on Vulcans body like alcohol on many other species. Yet, here Sarek was staring at the first inebriated Vulcan ever. Obviously, Sarek wasn't very happy about Spock's record.

"Unfortunately, we have to publish this case. Vulcan citizens need to be properly warned about the effect of **'choco'**. Also, the young prince has disappeared for a week. The whole quadrant is expecting an explanation."

Sarek sighed. His chief medical officer was right. The scandal was inevitable. Years later, Sarek remembered how small this scandal was in compare of Spock's next…

Spock turned 7 years. His bonding ceremony was the main event for many Vulcans. Millions of them watched it on holo. Spock was a face of proper Vulcanity as he stood in his finest robe next to the mighty T'Pau. T'Pring walked proudly toward them. And why shouldn't she? Spock was brilliant. Genius, young talent, humble Vulcan. Although he was a second in line and illegitimate child, many assumed he would become the next emperor.

Enormous gongs announced the start of the ceremony. T'Pau spoke in High Vulcan. Then she put her right on her grandson's head and her left on T'Pring's. Spock began to feel a new presence in his mind. It was not T'Pau. T'Pring opened eyes in his mind. Her small black blank eyes. And then Spock's saw big (excited) blue (like Terran oceans) eyes full of life. _So_ _ **free**_. He broke the contact. Every Vulcan flinched as Spock opened his eyes defiantly and said:

"No."

"No?" T'Pau asked, utterly shocked.

No Vulcan child has ever refused the bonding ceremony. Yes, not every pair stayed together for the rest of their lives, but no one has  **ever** refused betrothal bond. All heads turned to T'Pau in silent question.

"Your opinion is not relevant. Until you are of age, your family makes the decision," T'Pau informed him.

Her face was terrifying. But Spock wasn't afraid.

"You can make the decision, but I won't let you bind my mind. If you try it, I will hurt myself or T'Pring in self-defense."

Fat tears destroyed T'Pring’s traditional makeup. Nobody could ever shame her more than Spock did now. T'Pau glared at him.

"Affirmative. You can marry another," T'Pau said.

"There is nothing wrong with T'Pring. She is beautiful, she comes from a respectable clan. I don't have an intention to marry at all," Spock explained.

All Vulcans stared at him in deafening silence.

"They are certain matters of Vulcan biology, which won't allow you to stay unbonded." T'Pau continued after a while.

"I am aware. However, for example, some high priests spend their lives in absolute solitude. I believe there is a way."

"There is. But I need to warn you. If you decide to remain unbonded, you will lose your royal rights. Also, you would have to immediately enter a monastery. Are you prepared for these consequences?" T'Pau decided in hope that the firm punishment would change Spock's mind.

"I am," Spock answered, much to T'Pau's great regret (he was her most favorite grandson).

"Share with us the logic behind your action."

"There is no doubt my father will live a long life. Nevertheless, with my current status as potential next emperor, I won't be allowed to pursue a career in the science field in which I would be more beneficial to our society. My second reason is simpler. I saw inside T'Pring's mind and we aren't compatible. Our marital life would be a torture. Furthermore, I don't believe my mind would be compatible with any other 7 years old therefore I currently see no point in any bonding ceremony."

The camera zoomed on his Spock's young face during his speech.

"Your logic is sound. S'chn T'gai Spock son of Sarek you have dishonored your family thus you have lost your royal status. Leave this holy place."

Spock bowed down respectfully, stood up and left the temple. His pace was calm, his head up and his face betrayed no emotion. He wasn't leaving as an outcast but like true proud Vulcan. Hence many mourned for a boy who lost a chance to become their emperor and at most mourned Sarek.

The years went by. Spock finished his training in the monastery, graduated at top of his class from VSA. However, he has never forgotten about his little adventure on the Terra. Frankly, Spock didn't remember much about it because his memories were blurry, but he still kept a bright picture of a fair-haired Terran boy in his mind.

Spock's PADD beamed with an incoming message:  **The f** **irst t** **race of warp technology found on the Terra** **.**

_Finally._ Spock thought. He was checking on the Terra weekly. The warp trace was too small. Insignificant. It could easily be an error on their sensors. Usually, no Vulcan would pay much attention to it. However, Spock didn't care. Finally, he had an opportunity to return on the Terra, and he **won't** let it go.


	6. 50 Bucks

"Breaking News! An alien ship is requesting landing in the USA! Only 20 minutes ago the alien ship appeared in our atmosphere and contacted NASA." The image changed from the news reporter to man with pointy ears and bowl haircut.

"Greetings, Inhabitants of Terra. We come in peace, from planet Vulcan. Congratulation. Your technology reached a point of the space travel. If you wish so, we will make the first contact with you." The alien said in perfect English (!) and shaped his hand in V.

"-GULP- I am Montgomery Scott, theAdministrator of National Aeronautics and Space Administration. It's a great honor to welcome you on the Earth… But before I grant you entry on our planet, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Affirmative."

"How are you called?"

"This is a captain of our spaceship Nara, T'Sam, main engineer Volak, and my name is **Spock**. Apart for us, there are 11 more Vulcans." Two aliens came into the view as Spock spoke.

"Thank you, Spock. Where did you learn English? Or are you using some translating device?"

"I am in fact speaking English. Your data system isn't protected enough. It was easy to connect on it and learn English vocabulary. Especially service named Google proved to be very helpful. Then I put my knowledge into a simple translating device thus my company didn't learn English or any else Earth's language."

"How thoughtful of you! Are you a scientist, Spock?"

"No, I am a priest."

"… Ah so… And what exactly does the first contact contain?"

"Mostly, it's only a diplomatic formality. We will meet Earth's world leaders, sign the treaty. Then your planets will gain access to space market to exchange your goods or wisdom with other planets."

"-GASP- Mostly?! Other planets?" Vulcans behind Spock snorted.

"Oh, I am sorry. I let myself carried away."

"Carried? You haven't move." Spock lifted an eyebrow.

"That's an idiom. You don't have idioms in your language?"

"No. Vulcan is exceptionally punctual language."

"Eh-COUGH- So, you are permitted to enter the Earth. Do you have any request for choosing landing area? Is your ship able to land on the water?"

"No. Our ship will stay in your atmosphere. Give us coordinates, and we will transport there."

" Aye!  Latitude and longitude  k oordinates are:  ** 55.751244, 37.618423 ** . "  The young voice with thick Russian accent said.

"Where is that?!… Moscow?! Really? Who the fuck is that?! Isn't that the little brat, who hacked our station last week?!" Scott complained.

"Da! I am Pavel! Mr. Alien, you can't go to the USA! They vill torture you and dissect you!"

"No, we won't! Why would we do it?!" Scott shouted angrily.

"I zaw it in moviez! You do it all the time! Come ratherr in Russia – the safest, and greatest country in the world!"

"Russia?! Don't make me laugh! It's-"

"[My Lord. We can't let you on the planet. It's too dangerous. Terrans are obviously hostile species.]"

The sound of alien's language stopped Pavel's and Scott's quarrel. Vulcans stiffed. Their gaze locked with Spock.

"[Silence. You have no right to forbid me anything. If you are scared, you can stay on the ship. I will go alone.]" Spock answered coldly.

"[Lord. It's not my life, which I am worried about.]"

"[I am aware of it.] We will transport in the USA." Spock smoothly finished in English.

"Yass!" Scott cried.

"Whyy????" Pavel whined.

"I have a personal reason."

"Perzonal reazon?" Pavel repeated curiously.

"Indeed. I would like to visit Jim."

"Gym? That's all that you want? Haha! No, problem Russia iz full of gymz!"

"As is the USA. Gyms are very common here." Scott said quickly.

"Hm, I suppose it will be difficult to find the correct one. However, I will begin my search in the USA."

"USA won! Get lost brat. This is a very private conversation." Scott grinned.

"Why are you zo keen on the USA? You are from Scotland! And thiz conversation iz not private for a long time."

"This isn't about a country! It's about having the greatest opportunity in human history! And it's min- eh ours… Hey! What do you mean is not private?!"

"I knew that yo would try to hide the exiztence of alienz with your FBI and Men in Black! Zo I zent this connection to TV's companiez! Thankz to a delay you didn't notiz and now the entire internet knowz about alienz!"

"Boy… You watch TV far too much. This was a wrong move. You are just created panic. Besides how can we move our guests into a secure location, now?"

"We are able to transport into an already secured building," Spock said.

"Thank you. Wait… I got a message from the White House. President of the USA Christopher Pike wishes to meet you."

"Coordinates?" Spok asked.

"White House, Corolla, NC, the USA.  ** 36.281445, -75.794662, ** " Scott answered.

"One warning, Terrans, if anybody from my ship will be harmed, The Vulcan Empire will take it as an act of aggression. Your planet has no protection and can be destroyed within your Terran seconds." The Vulcan captain said in English.

"Are you threatening us?" Scott asked.

"No. As I stated. I am merely warning you."

"We understand your concern. I promise you that I will do everything for the safety of your crew," Scott said earnestly.

The captain didn't look convinced but he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Thank you, Mr. Montgomery Scott. Live long and prosper." Spock said with _that_ hand gesture again.

Then the picture went black. The camera changed on the shocked reporter. Leonard muted the sound.

"Ridiculous. Facebook is already full of it. Jim, could you believe that somebody is stupid enough to believe their prank with aliens?" Leonard McCoy smiled.

"I do…" His roommate answered quietly.

"You what?!"

"I do know him, Bones! I know Spock. I met him when I was a child!" Jim said.

"I bet he is a funny guy. Making fun of entire world." Leonard snickered

"Yes, probably. But didn't you hear? He is doing it to meet me!" Jim said, voice full of hope.

"Or he wants to hit the gym. Maybe, it's all one big commercial for a new gym. I wouldn't be surprised." Leonard murmured while he sipped his black coffee.

"But what if? What if he still remembers and wants to see me?"

"Jim. Didn't you say _**that**_ your story is almost 20 years old?"

"It is. Yet, I still remember **him**. Sometimes I dream about **the day** when I saw a falling meteor and lost boy… I need to try it! Contact him!"

"Do you want to know my professional doctor advice?"

"Nope," Jim said and Leonard frowned.

"I will tell you it anyway. It's a very shitty idea, Jimbo!"

"Why?"

"When is his joke revealed, everybody will hate him. He would probably have some problems with the law too."

"You worry too much. See? The president is playing with them. It's probably some project about ecology awareness." Jim smiled as the TV showed president greeting Spock with his company.

"And what you want to do? Walk in the White House like it's no big deal?"

"Exactly," Jim grinned.

"Oh, Jim, please-"

"Come on! It will be fun. If I play it right, they will surely let me join them."

"You will be the death of me."

"Bones."

"Yes, Jim. Any last words before you get yourself arrested?"

"Will you lend me 50 bucks for a bus?"


	7. Commando

Christopher never really believed in aliens. Yes, like many he assumed there are forms of intelligent life in that infinitive space. But not even in his wildest dream he would expect to meet them in person. Especially not fluently English speaking humanoids with 'peaceful' intentions. It sounded too good to be a truth. Yet, there they were literally materializing in front of his very eyes. Pike took a deep breath to calm himself.

"It's a great honor to welcome you on the Earth. My name is Christopher Pike. I am the president of the USA." Pike said and instinctively moved for a handshake.

Spock stopped him with his strange V gesture.

"We accept your greeting. Please, do not attempt to touch us."

"Yes, of course," Pike said.

"Sir, ask him why!" Scott demanded through a small microphone in Pike's ear.

"Because such action is considered rude or extremely personal in our culture," Spock answered.

Every human in the room stared at Spock in shock.

"How did you-?" Pike wanted say, but all that he did was open his mouth.

"Our hearing is clearly superior to yours. Mr. Scott asked why we won't touch you thus I provide an answer."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Pike said.

After making a few pictures together for reporters, Pike brought his alien guests into a private room. The internet was already in total chaos. He had about 4 hours before the first important world politics will arrive. There was no time to spare.

"Please, sit down," Pike said.

Vulcans sat after he did.

"So. You want to speak about a treaty."

"We do. However, it would be wiser to wait for all Earth's world leaders before you made a decision for your entire planet," Spock said evenly.

Pike frowned. He was used to dealing with all sort of people. He could read them. But these aliens… Except for Spock, it was evident that Vulcans felt superior to humans. Otherwise their faces, posture even voice held no emotion. Pike didn't dare to guess their thoughts.

"I will make no rushed decision. I would only like to know more about it or is the treaty secret?" Pike asked.

"No, it is not. We prefer not repeating yourself," Spock explained.

"I understand, but couldn't you give me at least a short summary?"

The other Vulcans looked displeased (maybe) however, Spock nodded.

"You need to sign your allegiance to The Vulcan Empire."

Pike's face turned red. So they didn't come in peace after all.

"And if we refuse?" Pike hissed.

"You will cease being part of Vulcan Empire."

Pike double blinked.

"That's _all?…_ What-We are a part of Vulcan Empire already?!"

"Yes. As well as 71.023684964002% of the Alpha Quadrant." Spock said in his neutral tone.

Pike nearly jumped out of his chair. No wonder that Vulcans felt superior to them.

"The Vulcan Empire has provided you a protection from Orion slavers, Klingon marauders, Romulan mutineers and more. Now, your civilization is officially considered as intelligent you have a right of a choice. Either you will be helpless or accept our terms. I would personally prefer the ladder. Until today 7 planets have refused us. 3 were destroyed and 4 are enslaved."

"-GULP- Why are you so interested in our planet, Mr. Spock?"

"I merely don't wish to witness a destruction of the planet on which is Jim."

Pike smiled.

"You mention the gym a lot. If you wish you can use my private gym anytime." Pike offered and immediately regret it.

Spock gave him the most murderous glare that he has ever seen… And Pike spent 10 years in the army.

"That won't be necessary," Spock answered coldly.

 _Greeat job, Chris. You just made an enemy from the only (at least little) friendly alien from their bunch._ Pike thought unhappily.

Vulcans immediately noticed Spock's new distant attitude and became even more intimidating. Long story short: the next 4 hours were the most uncomfortable in Pike's life. He had a feeling like his every word was making things worse and worse. In the end, they just silently sat. Although Vulcans looked satisfied with it, for Pike it was absolutely awkward. He felt pure gratitude when his phone started ringing.

"Excuse me," Pike took his phone, but then he realized that Vulcans would hear the content of the call anyway so he put the phone on the table with a speaker on.

"Sir, the prime minister of Canada, UK, France and Japan have arrived," an agent said.

"I understand. Lead them in the Oval Office. We will join them in a minute," Pike ordered.

"Yes, sir," the man answered and ended the call.

"Please, follow me," Pike said to Vulcans.

They left the room without windows and went through the corridor. Spock stopped as he looked out of a window. The streets were overcrowded. People were shouting something. Chanting. Spock stopped.

"Is there a problem?" Pike asked carefully.

"What are they saying? Their mouths move at the same time. Three syllables. Open the window I want to hear them."

Pike paled. It could be anything. 'go to die', 'fuck you all' or 'love not war'. More probably than not it something nasty. But Vulcans didn't give him any other choice. So he nodded at his bodyguard Rob who then opened the window.

"I AM JIM! I AM JIM! I AM JIM!" The shouting filled the room.

"What- _Ah_! It's Jim, not a gym. He is a _person!_ " Pike realized.

"I have a request," Spock said, eyes not leaving the crowd.

"Granted," Pike said embarrassed.

Now, he felt really stupid. Of course, the alien never wanted to hit a gym! The very same alien turned on his heels (sandals actually) and hurriedly walked down the stairs. Everybody followed him. When he finally stepped outside, the crowd went silent. For exactly two heartbeats. Then everybody started taking photos and screaming. Vulcans covered their sensitive ears. However, Spock didn't. He was searching. Too many voices shouted 'Spock!', 'I am Jim!', 'Jim!' but only one voice yelled: 'Vulcano, Baguette!'

Spock's long robe waved behind him as he slowly walked to the high fence. Pike's men were around him (as well as Vulcans), yet nobody was sure what to do next. Letting him go further seemed to be too dangerous. Vulcans stiffed.

"How does Jim looks like?" Pike asked.

"I am not certain. I haven't seen him in years. Nevertheless, I recognize his voice. There he stands." Spock said and pointed his finger at the crowd in front of him.

Pike took a big microphone.

"A man named Jim who Spock knows can enter. If you aren't him, don't even try to cross the gate or you will be arrested," Pike said.

Three men came from the crowd. They all claimed to be Jim. The first Jim was a short dark-haired man with blue eyes. The second was a young blond student, whose shirt stunk of alcohol. The third man had also blond hair, but he was much taller and cleaner than the student.

"What is your connection to Spock?" Pike asked loudly because he was incredibly curious about it and wanted to make a show of it (one can't be president of the USA if he isn't popular).

"None. I am a famous actor. I suppose, Spock saw some of my films while he was learning English and fell madly in love with me! He wouldn't be first. Well, he would be the **first** alien but overall-" Pike coughed to end his monologue.

"Is it your case, Spock?" Pike asked and stood next to Vulcan so his voice would reach the microphone.

"Negative. I have never seen any Earth's movie."

Pike gestured to take him back in the crowd. _He was arrogant, but he did honestly think that Spock wanted him,_ _which probably won't be the case with the grinning student_ _._ _That lad is clearly just pushing his luck._ Pike though and pointed the microphone at dark-haired Jim.

"I-I-My name is Jim. I am trying contact aliens for 5 years! I am glad my messages got through!"

"They did not," Spock said.

The student laughed and cockily took Pike's microphone.

"Hey! My name is Jim, obviously! Where is a camera? Oh, here. So Bones and mom, hi! Look at me! I am standing right next to the president! Btw you are a great man. I voted for you!"

"That's nice, lad, but this isn't a game!" Pike whispered angrily.

"I know! It's not my fault! When I started shouting my name, the bloody morons joined me. Oh, shit! I just cursed in the national TV. Sorry, mom! Wow, Spock, you got really hot! Tell me, do you still remember the face of the man, who saved your life?" Jim asked dramatically.

Everybody gasped (even Vulcans looked mildly surprised).

"Not entirely. Although I do remember your eyes, blue as your Earth's oceans." Spock said.

"Oh, you romantic! I haven't mentioned it, yet – but girls, I am single." Jim winked at the camera.

"What happened?" Pike asked instead of facepalming.

"I was chasing a falling star. No, not a star but a starship! When I finally got close enough, I noticed a drowning boy. At that time I had no idea that he was an alien and I wouldn't care. His rescue was the most important thing for me."

"Is it true?"

"Particularly. I didn't arrive on the Earth in a starship. The ship which I was originally onboard was attacked by Romulan pirates. The crew members hid me inside a scanning device, so I wouldn't get tortured or held as a hostage. Although, in the end, their fear of capture proved to be unnecessary."

"Why? Did they defeat the pirates?" Jim asked.

"No. They were killed on the spot. I still can feel how their _katra_ _s –_ Vulcan souls, abandoned their bodies. The scanning device wasn't built for my additional weight, and thus it had a malfunction. Vulcan is a desert planet. Not even children of Emperor are taught to swim. Yet, my only option was to jump in the water. At the time I was 3 years old. I have never seen so much water before. I was certain I would die. Despite all odds, I was mistaken. Earth's boy pulled me on the solid ground. I was cold and couldn't understand his language. He could hurt or murder me merely because I was alien, instead he took me to his home, warmed me and gave me his clothes."

Pike changed his opinion of Jim. He was a good lad. Vulcans also looked much more approving now.

"What happened then?" Pike asked warmly.

"He inebriated me, played with me and took me into his bed," Spock said neutrally.

Pike's fatherly smile died on his lips and sternly glared at Jim, who paled.

"Hey! It wasn't like that!"

"Vulcans, do not lie, human," T'Sam hissed dangerously.

Obviously, Vulcans also didn't know Spock's past and weren't very happy about it.

"Yeah, it's true, but he said it like I was some twisted child rapist. I was only 5 or 6 years old back then! We played with a ball, and yes, we did share a bed but only for sleeping! Oh, and I didn't give him any alcohol! God, I was 12 when I had booze for the first time!… Which wasn't right, so kids wait until you are 21." Jim said into the camera.

"I am thankful to you for treating me like any other human, however, our biology isn't the same. The beverage, which you gave me had no effect on you. On the other hand, I got heavily inebriated. If my father didn't come for me or didn't ensure a medical care for me, my life could be in danger."

Jim burst in laughing. Everybody looked at him sternly. Spock talked about a serious matter. How could he laugh? But for Jim it was a little inside joke.

"You got drunk after -Haha! Ridiculous! No wonder you got more touch-friendly after it!"

Spock's ears turned green, Pike's mouth opened and Vulcans were positively ready to murder Jim.

"Repeat your words one more time and you will die," T'Sam promised.

"Oh, really? I thought that you came in peace!" Jim said defiantly.

"We did. However, that doesn't mean we let you insult us!" Another Vulcan growled.

"[You have lost your control, Dok son of Dodrak.]" Spock said in Vulcan.

"[Please forgive me, my Lord.]" Dok answered, ashamed.

"[I am neither your Lord nor a man, who you owe an apology.] I believe it's time for you to return in the Oval Office."

"You aren't coming with us, Mr. Spock?" Pike asked when Spock didn't move.

"I am not. My objective was to meet Jim. I am not a politic, therefore there is no need for my further presence."

Pike bit his lips. These Vulcans respected Spock. His word was a law. And he likes humans. It wouldn't be wise to discuss the Treaty without him.

"I am sure, Jim will be delighted to join us, if you would come," Pike said.

"Yes, sir! I always wanted to dine with the president!" Jim smiled.

"There is no dinner. It's world emergency," Pike said through gritted teeth.

"No? But it's time for a dinner," Jim objected and his belly grumbled.

He didn't eat since morning. Spock tilted his head.

"If you require substance, I see no point of neglecting your need. The discussion can last for hours."

"Very well. There will be a dinner. Will you eat with us?" Pike asked.

"Indeed. However, your dish can't contain meat or sugar." Spock warmed.

"No meat or sugar?! So rabbit's food? Just great…" Jim murmured.

Pike heard him and gave him a hard glare.

"Please, come inside. And somebody gets new clothes for Mr. Jim…"

"Jim T. Kirk. Thank you. Wait a minute! What's wrong with my clothes?"

"What's wrong? You can't go on a dinner with the most important people in the world with a stained shirt!" An agent insisted.

"But it's my lucky shirt! At least I am not going commando like Spock!"

Dozens of flushed faces stared at Spock.

"I do not understand the reference," Spock said.

"It means that you naked under your robe. No underwear," Jim explained, grinning.

"Ah, in that case, I am indeed going commando. Nevertheless, your knowledge of Vulcan priests clothing customs is astonishing."

"Actually, I just guessed… When you were a kid, you were also nude under your robe."

Vulcans nearly attacked him, but at the very last moment, they remained their cool. Pike sighted. Minutes ago, he was praying for anything to break the killing silence, now he wished for the silence again. With a fake smile, he led them all inside the White House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim is in the White House which can mean only one thing: more trouble.  
> Stay tuned!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyMJAL4KPII  
> (I Knew You Were Tribbles)


	8. Plomeek soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments. You're making me really happy.

Jim T. Kirk was probably the strangest person Pike has ever met. Here he sat next to the most influential people on Earth, next to expressionless aliens and he was acting  _casual_.

"Yummy! Spock, do you also have so delicious food on your ' **planet'**?" Jim asked and chuckled.

He couldn't understand why nobody laughed. They were behind a closed door, Jim saw no reason for continuing the charade… But maybe there was a hidden camera or something like it.

"Purpose of food is giving a body nutrition. Its taste is irrelevant," Spock answered.

"Liar."

Vulcans growled dangerously. All human (but Jim) froze.

"I beg your pardon?" Spock said.

"You can beg me anytime," Jim said with innuendo.

"It was only your human figure of speech. I do not _**beg** , _" Spock said, furrowing his brows.

"I bet I would _**make you**_. Oh, come on. Every being has a favorite food!" Jim argued.

"Your statement is incorrect. There are many life forms, who-"

"So if you have to choose between this pasta and… Eh… Plomeek soup?" Jim asked.

All Vulcan eyebrows raised.

"I would choose Plomeek soup. This pasta has a too strong taste for me. Jim, where did you learn about Plomeek soup? Or did you _**guess**_ , again?" Spock asked.

"I… I guess I did," Jim said, embarrassed.

Plomeek soup belonged in his dreams. Luckily, Spock and other 'aliens' played with him. Although they watched him more warily now.

"Do you have only men on your planet?" Jim quickly changed the topic.

"Negative. Why do you ask, Jim?" Spock inquired a little baffled.

"Because you didn't bring any women!"

Spock's mouth thinned.

"Vulcan females are treated equally as males. Half of Nara crew are in fact females. However, Terra isn't marked as a civilized planet by Vulcan standards. Thus we didn't take any females with us here, so their presence won't antagonize your primitive society," T'Sam answered.

"Hey! That was mean! We aren't primitives! And we respect our women too!" Jim shouted, and all politics nodded.

"We meant no offense," Spock said calmly.

"For somebody, who isn't politic, you totally sound like one. Why are you a priest?" Jim asked.

"Entering monastery was an only option after I refused my bonding ceremony," Spock admitted.

"Bonding? What’s that?" Jim asked.

"It is more than your engagement but less than marriage," Spock tried to explain.

"How old were you?"

"7."

"So… you are a priest because you didn't want to marry as a child. And it’s our civilization which is primitive?!" Jim asked sarcastically. 

"You have no right to judge our traditions," Volak answered.

"Whatever," Jim murmured, chewing his pasta.

The official discussion started after the dinner. At first, Jim had a good time with watching world's politics’s reactions to their ridiculous stories about space and Vulcan Empire. But a few hours later Jim got bored. Then he came up with a plan. He smirked.

Spock didn't like this at all. It was illogical. Jim wasn't _his_. He shouldn't feel irritated when Jim started flirting with some female make-up artist. But he did.

"Is something wrong?" Pike asked in a tired voice, and Spock realized that he had growled!

"Negative. However, I observe that your ability to focus is decreasing. It is logical to continue tomorrow," Spock said, not addressing anyone.

Politics obviously relaxed. Everybody wanted a pause, but they were too proud/scared to ask.

"Will you spend a night in the White House?" Pike asked hopefully.

Spock looked at Jim's charming smile.

"Affirmative."

"Very well. My men will show you your rooms. I hope they would be to your liking," Pike said.

Spock nodded. All Vulcans stood and followed a man in black suit.

Spock's room had a king size bed and own bathroom. He didn't need so much space, but he was grateful for having his own privacy. Surprisingly, there wasn't any spying device. Spock sat on the ground and began his medication. He should clear his mind from emotions. _From Jim._

A firm knock broke Spock's concentration.

"Enter," Spock commanded, not opening his eyes.

He actually didn't need to open them. He recognized Jim's smell. Jim **wasn't** alone. Spock quickly opened his eyes. The make-up artist, with who he was so shamelessly flirting earlier, stood next to him. Spock unintentionally frowned.

"Cool. You are meditating. I wasn't sure if you aren't sleeping," Jim smiled.

"I don't require sleep," Spock answered.

"Of course, you don't! The night is still young!" Jim grinned.

Spock quirked his eyebrow. His confusion turned into anger as Jim lovingly embraced the woman. She smiled sweetly.

"There is no reason to be jealous. I am too old for Jimmy. Under other circumstances, I could be your mother. Haha," she joked.

"Oh no, Amanda. You are still young! Spock, this great, beautiful woman, Amanda Grayson will help us out," Jim said with a wide wicked grin.

"Help us?" Spock repeated.

"To enjoy today's night! Have you ever been in New York?" Jim asked cheerfully.

"No. This is my first visit. Although I do not understand-"

"Is this room bugged?" Jim asked.

"I do not think there is an insect. It is a very clean room."

"No, Spock, I mean if somebody is spying on you!" Jim chuckled.

"Negative."

"Great! So we can begin! Amanda has agreed to give you some casual clothes and make your makeup when we return," Jim said.

"Makeup?" Spock didn’t understand.

"You know, create your greenish skin tone and glue your ears etc," Jim explained like if it was obvious.

"Jim, are aware that they are my actual ears and skin tone?"

Jim moved closer and unexpectedly pinched Spock's ear. Spock blushed and pushed Jim away.

"Oh, shit! You weren't kidding me! In that case, Amanda will make you look more common. Your face is everywhere. If we want to have some fun, we need to disguise you!"

"Have fun?"

"Yeah, get in the city. Go dancing, drinking, you know what I mean."

Spock didn't.

"I do not drink, nor dance," Spock objected.

"Come on, it will be fun! I will go with you," Jim said and showed Spock his notorious puppy eyes.

"Alright. I will join you," Spock agreed finally.

Amanda opened her bag and took out black jeans with a long blue shirt.

"I hope PM Crusher is your size." Amanda handed the clothes to Spock.

"What are you waiting for? Go change," she said because Spock didn't move.

Spock nodded and took the clothes into a bathroom. When he returned, Jim was changed too. But Jim’s shirt wasn't as far too tight like Spock’s, on the contrary, it was loose and looked comfortable. Jim gave Spock a low whistle of admiration.

"Wow, Spock you look sexy!"

"Sexy?" Spock didn't learn this word.

"Well desirable. All girls will go for you," Jim said blushing.

Spock changed his opinion about the blue shirt. It was a good shirt. Amanda stepped closer to Spock. Then she took a brush and started putting skin tone makeup on him. She was especially careful to not touch him directly. When she finished, she winked at Jim.

"What will we do with his ears?" Jim wondered.

"Hmm, I have an idea. Sorry, I will touch your hair now," Amanda warned Spock.

With a gentle smile, she pushed his hair from his forehead to sides and applied a crazy amount of hairspray.

"Ok. I think this will be enough. Come here, Jim, I have something for you too."

She smirked. Efficiently she spread brown color in his hair.

"This is the best I can do for you," Amanda said when she was finally satisfied.

"Thank you, Amanda." Jim smiled and kissed her on a cheek.

"You are welcome, my dear. But please don't do anything stupid. And be careful about the clothes!"

"Bye, Amanda. See you tomorrow."

She nodded and with the last curious look left them alone.

"Despite our changed appearance, this room is still monitored from outside. I do not understand how you want to 'get in the city'."

Jim grinned and pulled out a small black device.

"I maybe little hacked the security while I was bored."

"You hacked the mansion of your own country leader?"

"Don't worry, just the electricity system. It will cause a small blackout. Only like for 2 minutes. I hope you are a good runner."

"I am," Spock answered firmly.

Jim pushed a button. The lights went out, and they ran…


	9. Uhura and Underground

An agent Uhura rubbed her eyes as the lights finally turned on. What a disaster! For some unknown reason, the security system and its spare went down. Uhura just prayed that it wasn't a terrorist group. That would be the last thing, which they needed. But with aliens inside the House, she felt everything was possible. Maybe, it was their doing. The 'Blackout' lasted for whole 1 minute and 47 seconds. When it started, Uhura immediately found the closest exit and guarded it. Now, she could return to her usual post, but she didn't. On the opposite side of the hall walked two men to the kitchen staff exit. The brown-haired man obviously knew the password, so there was nothing strange about the situation. Except for the second man. He moved far too stiffly. At least for a human. _Shit. Nobody is paying me for babysitting_. Uhura cursed and started following them.

She really shouldn't be surprised that her suspicion was correct. But she was. Under the artificial light of a shop, she saw Jim Kirk's mischievous grin. Uhura sighed and wrote a text to her superior – the USA president Christopher Pike.

**NU: Kirk took Spock on a night tour. I have my eye on them. Should I call for backups?**

**BOSS: No. Spock contacted others Vulcan about Jim's intentions. It's unbelievable that the lad broke our security system. We underestimated him. On the other hand, if they asked, we would let them. Anyway. Keep your distance, they want a privacy but if there is a problem immediately call for backups.**

**NU: Yes, sir.**

Following them was more difficult than Uhura expected. As they were constantly changing their direction. After a few minutes, Uhura was certain. Jim Kirk got lost.

"It should be somewhere here…" Jim said again.

"Jim, it is the third time when-"

"Don't call me Jim. We are undercover now!"

"…Indeed. How should I call you?"

"Hmm, what about Tibe?"

"Tibe?"

Uhura couldn't see them (because if she moves closer, they could notice her), but she would swear that Spock quirked his eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a shortcut from my middle name Tiberius. What's your middle name?"

"We do not have the same concept of middle names. I bear only my name and the name of my clan."

"Ok. So your undercover name will be Sam – like my brother. Do you have a brother, **Sam**?"

"I do. Although we don't share the same mother."

"Your father remarried?"

"No, I am an illegitimate child."

" _Oh!_ Eh.. Do your parents have a good relationship?"

Uhura cringed – sometimes he should rather stay silent.

"No, they do not. My mother died giving a birth to me."

"That's horrible! Spock. I am so sorry!"

"…It's illogical to apologize for something which is not your fault. May I inquire what are you doing?"

"I am hugging you!"

"Why?"

"Because you looked like nobody has hugged you before."

"That is correct."

"Ah, Spock… Hey, that's the pub I told you about! I knew it's somewhere here! Come! This is a true **underground** pub!"

"Tibe, how did you find this place?"

"Well 3 year ago I had a little rebel phase…"

" _Had?_ " Spock asked, sounding almost amused.

Kirk's laugh slowly died as they moved inside the building. Uhura glanced at the shop's door which they passed through. It looked like an ordinary Chemist. Closed one. She unbuttoned 3 buttons on her blouse and walked inside. To her surprise, the room was completely empty. She walked around for a three times before she saw a big lit on the ground behind a shelf with empty boxes. Swiftly, she opened it. Hot smoke and loud music shot her into her face, filling her senses. Without any hesitating, Uhura jumped inside.

(Un)fortunately, she landed on some drunk guy. He made a naughty comment about her but on the other hand, he was much softer than the ground. Uhura stood and adjusted her outfit. Her pencil skirt got ripped. It suited this place, so she went with it. Suddenly, she noticed a ladder. Uhura cursed. At the same moment, her eyes found Kirk and Spock. They were chatting on a couch. Uhura sat in the bar area. A muscular man bought her a drink. However, she didn't see a barman prepare it. Besides she was on duty. Thus she shook her head. The man just shrugged and drunk the cocktail himself. Uhura glanced at the barman. He had a gun under his apron. In fact, a majority of people here were armed (and she was no exception).

_What the hell Kirk thought!_ _B_ _ringing_ _Spock on so dangerous place?!_

"Would you like a drink, Ms. Uhura?" Spock calm voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She turned and stared at the Vulcan. Or was he? Brushed hair hid his ears, tight-fitting clothes complimented his athletic figure… Uhura blushed.

"What?! How do you know my name?"

"At the White House, I saw your name tag. I have an eidetic memory."

"Ach, is there anything in which you don't exceed us, mere humans?" Uhura muttered.

"I am sorry, I didn't hear you. Jim gave me earplugs."

"I will have El Presidente."

Uhura was professional. Professional who needed a drink. Moreover, if she refuses again or chooses something non-alcoholic, she will look suspicious in this place. Spock ordered her drink.

"So why are you talking with me?" Uhura asked as she sipped her El Presidente.

"Jim noticed you staring at us and thought that you are interested in me."

"Yes, you are hot as hell, but I am working. Anyway, are **you** interested in **him**?"

"I do not understand how is my body temperature relevant."

"Hot means sexy. Look at Kirk, how is he watching you possessively. I am excellent body reader. I can he regrets sending you after me. He doubts about himself. Doubt that he is enough for you."

Spock's eyes darkened.

A new person entered. Long black hair, full lips, and a killer body. She was the hottest girl Uhura has ever seen. Not just Uhura. Everybody stared at her in awe. Except for Spock. He clenched his fists. In heartbeat, Spock showed her against a wall.

"I love restless men. But darling, now you have to do as you are told. Release me," she purred carelessly.

Uhura almost squeaked. Literally taking the woman was the stupidest thing which Spock could do. Everybody was glaring at him, ready to shoot him. Uhura pressed an emergency button on her phone.

"You have no right to be on this planet!" Spock hissed.

"Why? I think this planet is big enough for all of us. Wow, your grip is so strong! Why aren't my pheromones working on you? _Ah,_ you aren't human! **What** are you? Oh, and release me."

"[No, Orion. I am arresting you for unauthorized entry on a planet belonging to Vulcan Empire.]"

"SHIT! You are Vulcan!" The woman shouted surprised and burst into laughter.

Uhura double pressed the emergency button. This wasn't good.

"[Can't you speak Vulcan?]"

"Of course, I can speak Vulcan! But I was losing my translating device so often that I decided to implant it in my body. And somehow it's now working only on human frequency… Give me a break. Our race isn't exactly famous for using technology."

"S-Sam! What the fuck are you doing! Immediately, drop her!" Jim insisted.

Orion looked at him lustfully.

"Hmm, who is this cutie?"

Spock pushed her against the wall harder. She choked.

"Haha! Is he your lover? Is that why you’re wearing human clothes?"

"[Close your filthy mouth. You are under arrest.]"

"No, I am not. The funny thing is that you can't arrest me. I am here legally."

"Shit! That guy is a cop!" Somebody shouted.

There was only one exit. If Uhura's backups won't arrive in a time, she has no chance to save Spock who obviously didn't care about the angry crowd at all. She bit her lips. Jim was aware of them too. He paled, but nobody seemed to listen to his loud argumentation about why his friend totally wasn't a cop.

"[That is impossible. The Emperor gave a permission only to Nara.]"

"Yes, he did. However, his son gave another one 2 months before. "

"[Lying won't help you.]"

"Wanna see a proof? It's. In. My. Bra," she whispered playfully.

Spock shoved his hand in her bra. Everybody gasped. Jim's eyes grew twice its size. From his point of view, Spock was acting like a savage. They were in public for god's sake! Then Spock took his hand out. He was holding a small round metal box on which he pressed something. Blue signs in foreign language started dancing above it like in some sci-fi movie.

"[Indeed. It is Sybok's seal. What is your business with my brother, Orion?]"

"I have a name you know. It's Gaila. Huh, your brother? Then you must be Spock. The most interesting Vulcan in the Galaxy. Also much hotter than on holos," Gaila said and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"[That's illogical. Don't deflect my question.]"

"I am not. But if you are Spock, you know why I am here. It's because of your obsession with Terra. A planet which never had resources to reach warp-technology. "

"[…Impossible. Sybok would never violate our law.]"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Gaila smirked dangerously.

Although Spock's expression didn't change, he was furious.

"Uhura. Where is the spaceship which has surpassed all your speed limits?"

"In NASA space center in Georgia. Why?" Uhura asked.

"It seems that I – we have been deceived. If my suspicion proves correct, the Treaty will be annulled. Now, please excuse me," Spock said and stepped from Gaila.

"Where are you going?!" Jim asked.

"I thought it's evident. To Georgia." Spock answered and turned to the exit.

"That's quite far away. Hey, stop! You can't leave without me!" Jim said because he was scared that the crowd would instantly kill Spock if he goes alone.

"Very well," Spock agreed.

Pressed a badge on his belt and said:

"Two to transport."

Jim in awe watched as his body divided into atoms. Exactly, when they disappeared, armed members of the USA security force thrust in the room.

"Hands up!" They shouted.

Uhura sighted. _Great timing… At least we can catch the other alien._ Uhura looked around. Gaila was gone!

" _Basha_ _!_ " Uhura cursed in her mother language.


	10. Apollo's Bacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I thought I would be a little bit more productive yesterday and add one more chapter. That's why I didn't include the 'commercial break'. Anyway, I want to make it up for you, so there are two commercials at the end of this 'episode' (chapter: Ultimatum).

Jim materialized (literally materialized!) in a futuristic room. Three Vulcans stared at him and Jim realized they are really aliens. Which meant that Spock is alien too.

"Jim, are you alright?" Spock asked, standing next to him.

Jim jerked.

"Y-yyou are an alien!" Jim stammered.

Spock blinked.

"I am."

"Don't act like it's normal! It's not-"

Jim didn't finish his sentence because a Vulcan nerv-pinched him. Spock caught his body before it hit the floor. He frowned.

"[That wasn't necessary, Posek]"

"[I disagree. The human appeared in a state of high distress. His pulse was rapidly rising, it was logical to calm him or otherwise risk his heart failure. Why did you return on Nara with him? The mission isn't terminated, yet.]"

"[There is a matter which I need to verify. Beam us to NASA space center in a state named Georgia.]"

"[Affirmative,]" Posek said.

When Jim woke up, he was surrounded by humans.

"So this is that famous Jim?" A man with Scottish accent asked.

"Indeed," Spock answered.

_Spock. Spock is an alien._ Jim quickly fully opened his eyes.

"Jim, are you still feeling distress?" Spock asked slowly, like if he was talking to a child.

"You are an alien," Jim repeated, paled.

"Aye, he is and everybody with an internet connection knows it. Why are you so surprised?" The Scottish man said.

Jim recognized his voice from TV. He was Montgomery Scott...

"We are in NASA space center," Jim realized.

"Yes, we are. Although your visit is a big surprise for us. You could at least give as a warming."

"I apologize," Spock said.

"Wait! That Vulcan knocked me out!" Jim whined.

"He didn't harm you. However, I share your opinion that his reaction was… exaggerated."

"So why are we here?" Jim asked, scratching his head.

"I need to see the ship, which broke warp. Ideally with its creator."

"No, problem! Dr. Janice Lester is working today. Please, follow me – she will be delighted to meet you!" Scott smiled.

Jim gathered himself. Scott clearly loved his job an actually, Jim always wanted to see NASA center. Spock waited until Jim stood then with small nod followed Scott.

The building was huge. Every worker stopped for a moment to look at Spock. Some even cheered. Other clapped. Jim felt as if he walked with a celebrity… Which actually was exactly his situation. Why didn't he acknowledge Spock's origin sooner? Maybe, because it seemed too crazy to be real. What 5 years old befriend an alien, right? This wasn't normal.

"Janice! Ehm, Dr. Janice Lester. This young gentleman is Jim Kirk. I suppose I don't need to introduce Spock. He wished to meet you," Scott said proudly.

"Oh, it's a great honor." The woman smiled.

"According to _my understanding,_ the new warp technology is solely your work," Spock said although it sounded more like a question.

"The theory, yes. But my team did the manual work."

"I have reason to believe you are lying."

Lester's face changed color.

"Slow down, Spock! We don't want to get kicked out of here." Jim whispered, feeling the tension in the air.

"I am sorry, Jim. We, Vulcans, are straightforward."

"And you also rude liars! It's my work!" Lester hissed.

"I request a right to examine the ship."

"Does somebody knows that you are here and why?" Lester asked.

"Although the crew knows where I am, I didn't share my intentions with them," Spock answered.

"Ok. Then go ahead." She scowled.

Scott's confidence was gone. Trembling, he unlocked a secured door. A small spaceship appeared in their sight. Spock came closer. Touched it. Examined all details. Looked in the code. He worked swiftly, but thoroughly.

"So?" Lester asked cockily.

But Jim could see uncertainty in her. _Yes, she is definitely hiding something_.

"It was altered. Simplified. However, there is no doubt, this is a Romulan type of ship."

"Romulan?" Scott asked confused.

"Romulans declared themselves as Vulcan enemy. Cooperation with them is considered a crime. Thus the Treaty is invalid."

"Says who?" Lester yelled angrily.

"I do," Spock said a little confused why he needed to specify who is talking.

"That's not fair! We have no natural resources for warp technology. If _**they**_ didn't come to me, we would **never** reach the warp!"

"Kaiidth. What is, is," Spock answered coldly while he opened his communicator.

Lester moved fast. She grabbed a gun from a security man and aimed at Spock. Scott gasped.

"Lester?! Did you lose your mind? Put the gun down!" Scott yelled.

"No! I won't allow him to destroy everything! The infinite potential of space! Money! Opportunity! My legacy! The best inventions came from luck or accidents. I was lucky that they chose me and I deserve my reward, my fame! And now threw that thing away or – or I will kill him!" She shouted, aiming the gun at Jim.

"Don't listen to her! She is going to kill me anyway! Use your thing to get out of here!" Jim whispered.

Spock saw how her fingers curled around the trigger. Calculating the trajectory, Spock jumped, pulling Jim away. His communicator fell on the ground. Lester fired. The bullet hit Spock in the chest. Right in front of Jim. Green blood flowed from Spock's body. Exactly from a place where a heart is located. Jim screamed. But Spock could still move. He caught Jim's forearm and ran. Lester froze. Scott used the opportunity and snatched her gun.

"What the hell are you doing?! Do your job! Arrest Lester!" Scott yelled at the security man.

"Yes, do your job! Save our world! This alien needs to die! Or he will destroy everything which we created!" Lester shouted, clearly lost in her anger.

Or maybe in desperation. Jim wasn't sure. He didn't care. _Spock!_

The security man hesitated. Then he switched his special microphone on.

" **Attention to all building. A dangerous alien** **is on the run. His name is Spock.** **H** **e is accompanied by Jim Kirk.** **For the world's sake,** **the alien must be** **eliminated. This information is level A secret.** "

"Dobber!" Scott cursed and ran after Spock.

Before he left the room he pushed a 'danger' button which closed door behind him.

"Spock! Jim! Wait! I will help you! I have a car in the garage! Get in the lift!" Scott shouted.

They did. Then Spock leg twisted and he fell on the floor. Jim pressed his hand on his bleeding wound.

"How is he still alive? He has a hole in his heart!" Scott whispered.

"Our biology isn't identical. It didn't hit my heart," Spock clarified, breathing heavily but otherwise calm.

"We need to get him in hospital," Jim said.

"…That maybe isn't the best idea. I hate to admit it, but it's quite possible that they would finish him instead of helping him. People are afraid. Paranoid," Scott said, typing something on his phone.

"What are you doing?!" Jim asked, terrified that Scott betrayed him.

"Probably committing the treason. I just sent all security codes to Russian hacker. He’s Spock’s big fan, so I hope he will throw this place into chaos. If we’re lucky, he can buy us 20 minutes maybe more," Scott explained, calming Jim down.

The lift announced that they reached the garage. When the door opened, 12 men were aiming at them.

"Don't shoot! Let us go through, or I will shoot your Boss!" Jim shouted, holding a gun under Scott's chin.

"Please, do as he says! He went crazy because the alien is dying and nothing can save him!" Scott whined.

"Shut up! He is not dead, yet! Throw your guns away!" Jim ordered.

Scott nodded at them, and they obeyed. Then Scott (still acting as a poor victim) opened his car. He was thankful for investing in black bullet-proof windows. Scott dragged Spock on a backseat but sat on the left front seat. Jim roughly pushed Scott’s head further inside and quickly jumped in too. As soon as the door closed behind him, Jim moved to Spock. He fastened up Spock’s seat belt. Then he took off his shirt because he had nothing else that he could press on Spock’s wound. Nevertheless, blood soaked through, covering all in green liquid.

Montgomery Scott looked like an average careful man, but his driving skill was worth of admiration and fear. Before somebody started shooting at their car, Scott was out.

"Hmm, I am obviously fired now. So where are we going?" Scott asked while he picked up speed.

"To get a doctor. I have a friend, who should be around," Jim said and took his phone.

One ring. Two rings…

"Jim, how is it going with aliens?" Leonard asked grumpily.

"Bones! I'm in trouble. In really big one! You’re in Georgia, right? How far are you from the _B_ _utcher's_?"

"…I promised I would never return there," Leonard warned.

"I ran of options. We can't go to a hospital! Please, you have to help me!" Jim begged.

"Jim, are you alright?" Leonard asked concerned.

"I am. But I can’t speak now. Do you remember why we had to go there last time? Now, it's worse!"

"I-I will be _there_ in 40 minutes," Leonard promised.

"Thank you, Bones. You’re my savior," Jim sighed in relief.

Leonard hanged up. Jim's fingers left the phone screen however, green imprints stayed on it.

"Butcher's? I hope that's a code name," Scott remarked.

"Kiiind of. On the next turn to left. When I was younger, my friend – well he wasn't exactly my friend. Anyway, Gary got shot, and that time he had a problem with the police, so he couldn't go to a hospital because they would arrest him. That's why he made us take him to _this_ place. The guy, who is in charge, lost his medical license 10 years ago and since then he is treating criminals. You pay in cash, he keeps his mouth shut. It's an easy business. We are lucky that we are so close. Now, turn right."

Jim navigated Scott until they arrived at the backdoor of 'Apollo's Bacon'.

"This is an actual Butcher's! Heavens! I bought lamb from here last week! What if it wasn't a lamb?" Scott paled.

"One never knows," Jim teased.

Scott nearly threw up. Jim patted his shoulder.

"Just joking. The Butcher’s is ok, it has to be because it’s cover. Help me with Spock. He is so heavy!" Jim complained.

"I-I can stand up, myself," Spock tried to save his dignity.

"Behave, Spock! You are injured!" Jim commanded.

Spock let Jim support his body, but when Scott tried the same, he shoved Scott’s hand away.

"Don't touch me, human," Spock hissed.

"And Jim isn't? Why he can touch you and I can't?" Scott asked, keeping his distance from Spock.

"Because Jim smells nice," Spock murmured.

"What? Scotty, I think he is in delirium. Spock, stop, that tickles!" Jim murmured as Spock buried his nose in Jim’s neck and sniffed him.

"How will they treat him if they can't touch him?" Scott asked.

Before Jim managed to answer, somebody opened Apollo’s backdoor. Jim smiled, relieved.

"I paid 300 bucks for a taxi," Leonard said, annoyed.

Jim wanted nothing more than run to him and kiss him for showing up. Spock growled.

"Are you in pain? What a stupid question. Bones, help me!" Jim panicked.

"[Mine!]" Spock snarled in Vulcan.

"Isn't that your childhood crush Spock?" Bones asked as he came closer.

"Yeah, but I was wrong. He is an alien. Real one. See his blood is green and his organs are on weird places too!" Jim told him.

Leonard’s eyes widened.

"Hell, kid. I am a doctor no bloody veterinarian! What should I do with him?"

"Spock, can you hear me? Bones is a doctor. How can he help you?"

Spock breathing deepen. He managed to concentrate enough to understand Jim's words, but he couldn't answer. English abandon him. There was 79,81% probability he would faint within 2 minutes. Spock's fingers found Jim's psi-points. After all, he felt how much Jim wanted to help him. He would agree… He embraced Jim's mind. Not wholly because he didn't give him a direct consent – just to show Jim a few images. Then he reluctantly left Jim's dynamic mind. Jim gasped, and Spock passed out.

"Spock, show me what to do!" Jim exclaimed.

"How? If this is a joke!" Bones warned.

"It's not! First, take the bullet out, and then he will enter some Vulcan healing trance, in which he would be helpless, but he will recover!"

"Healing trance? Are you high, Jim?" Bones raised his eyebrow.

"You have to believe me! Please!" Jim begged.

"Ok. Let's find a free bed for him. The main Butcher, Tristan Adams, gave us a discount because I will do the operation alone," Bones said.

They all lifted Spock and brought him in inside.


	11. Video

Sarek and Sybok felt Spock's pain at the same time. Until now Spock was blocking their family bond. Now, he wasn't able anymore. He lost his control. Lost consciousness. Sarek rose from his seat. Nobody can hurt his son without consequences. The planet will suffer for their insolence. Officially, this is a declaration of war.

Meantime in Georgia, Bones finished the operation. There wasn't much he dared do. Spock's physiology was alien. So he disinfected the wound, took out the bullet and sewed the skin. Then Spock pulse slowed down so much that Leonard wavered if Spock wasn't dying, but Jim assured him it was just the **'healing trance'**.

"...Long story short. The whole USA is looking for us," Jim explained Leonard everything.

"Ouch! They can track my phone," Bones realized.

Scott and Jim exchanged a look.

"Don't worry. While you were operating we disassembled our phones," Scott said.

"WHAT?! How will I call Joanna now? Originally, I went to visit her but then you and your hobgoblin happened!"

"Sorry, Bones. It's not my fault that the mad scientist shot Spock!"

"Yes, it is! If you didn't _take him out_ , he would stay safe in the White House!" Bones argued.

Jim bit his lips and petted Spock's head. He looked so calm when he was sleeping.

"We should relocate. Spock's trance can last for several days," Jim explained.

"Yes, that is another matter! The alien made a playground of your mind, and you are totally fine about it!" Bones complained.

"I think… He just showed me a few pictures. I don't think he did anything bad. Although I do admit that having him there, hearing his voice, felt a little weird but also natural. Like if he belonged there…"

"Interesting," Scott said.

"What the fuck, Jim! Enjoying weird mind-vodoo definitely isn't normal!" Bones cursed.

"Actually, I think he did something similar when I met him for the first time. Though that was much stronger. I could feel his emotions, see his world. Back then I didn't understand it, so I thought they were just some wild dreams. But Vulcan stories about their planet sounded exactly like from my dreams. Hot thick air, red sky, Plomeek soup… I always saw things not from mine but Spock’s perspective," Jim realized.

Scott listened to him eagerly. For him, Jim was an unexpected source of information. A study subject. Bones frowned.

"Anyway, shouldn't we send a message or something to other pointy bastards? That this one is still alive?" Bones changed a topic.

"Yes! We should! They sounded quite protective. But it won't be easy. We can't give away our location," Scott warned them.

"What if we make a video? We could pay somebody here to publish it later. So we would be a long time gone," Jim said after a pregnant pause.

"Good idea!" Scott exclaimed.

"I need a drink," Bones sighed.

20 minutes later Jim turned on a camera on a borrowed phone. Because they didn’t want to move with Spock, yet, Jim hid Spock's pillow and lay next to him. His intention was to create an illusion they both are standing.

"Hi! Sorry, I decided to show Spock real humans world. We’re having a sweet time. Now, we are heading to a beach! Isn't it right, Spock?" Jim tilted the phone for a brief second just to show Spock's face.

"Ha, typical Spock. Silent type. Whatever. Don't worry about us, nobody will recognize Spock in my disguise and anyway we will return soon." Jim finished the video with a large innocent smile.

Bones emptied a beer. Even Scott didn't look convinced.

"Do you really think your little performance was enough for the USA president and bunch of aliens?" Bones asked skeptically.

"Well yes. Do you have a better idea? It's not like Spock can actively participate!" Jim argued.

"No, I don't… Either way, the sooner we move the better otherwise, Tristan Adams will start experimenting on us," Leonard warned.

"He is experimenting on people!?" Scott asked shocked.

"Yeah. Although I have no real proof. The question is where will we go?" Bones grumbled.

"I was thinking about it, and maybe we could use Chriss cottage," Scott said.

"Who's Chriss?" Bones asked.

"Christine Chapel is my colleague. She is a medic, who looks after our brave astronauts. Also she is a big fan of Eco lifestyle. Once, she invited me to a party at her cottage. It's about 16 hours from here, but nobody lives there. I don't think she would ever notice that we stayed there. Besides, it's on a private parcel in a forest, so nobody will spot us."

"Superb. Then it's decided. Btw I already exchanged our car for a used minivan." Jim smiled proudly.

"WHAT?! My poor Bentley!" Scott sobbed.

"Calm down. It's in good hands," Jim said cautiously as he saw Scott’s murderous glare.

"IN GOOD HANDS? HERE?" Scott grabbed Jim's collar.

Leonard jerked him away.

"Game's over, kids. Let's leave this _bloody_ place."

Jim couldn't agree more. Carefully, they placed Spock inside the minivan, which smelled of pot and sweat. This time drove Leonard while Jim and Scott hid in the back. Despite Leonard terrible driving, they arrived at their destination in 18 hours.

The cottage was a two-level wooden house with a thatch roof. Surprisingly, it wasn’t even locked. Christine probably belonged between very trusting sort of people. In any case, Jim was incredibly grateful for it. Spock needed rest. Therefore they dragged him in the bed in the main bedroom, where stood a fireplace. Then Jim put 3 blankets over him (because he remembered how hot is his home planet) and set on fire.

"So what now, kid?" Bones asked.

"We will wait until Spock wake up."

"And until?"

"Dunno. Probably collect some wood," Jim said.

The days went on. There wasn't much that they could do in Chriss primitive cottage. _Besides_ for her old books and big booze supply (undoubtedly prepared for a next party).

They took turns at monitoring Spock, patiently waiting for some reaction. It was a boring task so Scott was mostly speaking with himself about his quantum/warp theories and plans. The doctor often grumbled, drunk or loudly wondered about his daughter's life. And Jim? Sometimes he commented books which he read in Chriss library other time he talked with Spock (providing both sides of an argument). However, none of them knew that Spock could actually hear them.

He found Scott's opinions fascinating. Perhaps, the humanity deserved a place in galaxy market… The constantly grumpy doctor showed him his other face. A face of the loving father and Jim's friend. His stories about Jim, Spock enjoyed at most as well as Jim's visits. Spock had no explanation why, however, he felt better in his presence.

"I dreamed about the mind thing again. Is it normal… Is normal to want to repeat it? Wish to never end the connection?" Jim wondered, sitting next to Spock’s bed.

Spock's heart started beating fast. He was ashamed of himself for intruding Jim's mind. _Twice._ Although the man claimed that he like it, Spock couldn't justify his actions. _Jim wasn't/isn't informed enough for giving full consent. When_ _I_ _recover_ _,_ _I_ _should be punished for mindrape…_ Jim gently touched his forehead, and Spock's bitter thoughts disappeared in flow of Jim's sincere emotions. Then he understood. A bond was pulsing inside him. Much stronger than his family bond.

_T'hy'la._


	12. Ultimatum

"Special News! An enormous spaceship materialized close to Earth, and it's requesting a connection with our world media. Our Channel DS9 is the first to connect you through!"

Famous reporter Jake Sisko said. The picture changed from his enthusiastic face to especially stern looking Vulcan.

"Greetings. My name is Sarek. I am the emperor of Vulcan empire, which consist of 71.023684964002% Alpha Quadrant including your planet. My own son, Spock, organized peace mission to offer your planet new possibilities. Technology and access on the intergalaxy market. Unfortunately, you repay him with violence. Our race has telepathic abilities. Thus I felt his pain when he was attacked. I was informed that since he was taken by a man named James Tiberius Kirk his current location is unknown. Treacherous Kirk tried to deceive us with a false video showing Spock, lying about preparation for visiting a beach. However, I know Spock wasn't – and still isn't conscious. Humans, you were warned about hurting a member of our species. Nevertheless, killing my son means a war. You are looking at the most advanced Vulcan warship. Annihilating your entire planet would take us precisely 78 seconds. I am giving you 24 your Earths hours to find and bring me my son alive or your planet will be destroyed. If you succeed, I am willing to spare your existence, aside from Spock's attackers."

The picture returned to deadly pale Jake Sisko.

"T-this was no joke! If somebody has **any** information about Spock or James T. Kirk, **_please_** call the police or our channel. The fate of Earth depends on it! This was Jake Sisko from Channel DS9's Special News."

Everything went so horribly wrong. After Kirk's and Spock's sudden departure Pike expected they would return next morning. When they didn't, Vulcans became nervous. They even suspended the negotiation until Spock would contact them or answer their calls. But Pike knew that Spock _couldn't_. His team gave him all information, which they gathered.

At first, Kirk took Spock to illegal night bar. The intelligence service had no idea about its existence. Spock nearly started a fight there over an alien woman, who got away before the FBI arrived. However, they caught 28 wanted criminals there. Definitely, it was one of the most dangerous places in Washington DC. How did Kirk know about it? Who was he?

Surprisingly, James Tiberius Kirk was George Kirk's second son. Pike remembered George. Everybody knew his name. He was a national hero. His bravery and quick reaction saved over 800 lives during a terrorist attack 24 years ago. Thanks to him, he was the only victim. But Pike met George sooner because they shared a room in the army. They quickly became friends, spending most of their off days together having fun. Pike should notice how much Jim looks like his father… However, James obviously didn't want to be like his father at all.

Despite saving Spock, his criminal record was far from clean. At age 14 he stole his stepfather's car and drove it off a cliff. If he didn't jump out, he would be dead. Unfortunately, this was only a beginning. Stealing, hacking the CIA (and 4 other organizations), underage drinking… Altogether he spent 3 months in a detention center and 2 weeks in prison. In Pike's humble opinion, James T. Kirk wasn't the best choice to represent humanity.

Pike felt a stab of guilt for not helping George’s son. Nothing of this should happen. After George’s death, he promised Winona he would help her. She refused even financial help. Then she moved to Iowa, and he started his political career.

From the next report, Pike discovered that Spock with Jim teleported to NASA center in Georgia, where Spock demanded to see the warp engine and its creator. It turned out that Janice Lester didn't invent warp-engine. Spock threatened her, and in fear of losing everything, she shot him in the heart. Thanks to Kirk Spock survived. He dragged Spock away from Lester, kidnapped Montgomery Scott and managed to escape from armed NASA base. Honestly, Pike was impressed.

But then Vulcans received a message from their emperor who was also Spock's father. Somehow he learned about his son’s injury and decided to come along.

Of course, unofficially, Pike began a search for Kirk since the moment he magically left the bar. However, it was a rather unsuccessful search. Kirk simply disappeared. The service tracked Montgomery Scott's stolen car, just to found that Kirk sold it to a drug dealer. After short (and ethically not legal) interrogation the man confessed, where he saw Kirk for the last time.

He led them at the Appolo’s Bacon – Butcher's which was used as kind of _field hospital_ secretly treating these, who would certainly face a police's visit in any standard hospital.

The place looked primitive, unsanitary and dirty. Watching photos, Pike wondered how big were chances that Spock didn't die on the operation table. But here Kirk's trail ended. Although the drug dealer exchanged a car with him, he didn't know which because it wasn't his car either – he stole keys from a random dying man while he was staying at the Butcher's. Furthermore, Dr. Lester committed suicide, so she couldn't be questioned...  

Two days later the service received Kirk's video. Kirk was broadly smiling, and Spock wore sunglasses. Pike thought it was suspicious, but he hoped it would calm Vulcans. Which it really did. For a few hours. Then they looked even more dangerous than before. The next day they returned in their ship. 6 days later the emperor came. Pike spoke with him before he granted him the access to world's media. No Pike's word could sooth ice rage of a protective father. Sarek gave them an ultimatum. 24 hours. 24 hours to find a man who hid every his trace for more than 9 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter name: Waking up Sleeping Beauty!   
> Stay tuned!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkfGuEJdVps  
> (Disney songs crack)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kodO5j5r1x0  
> (Kirk/Spock - Wait for It)


	13. Waking up Sleeping Beauty

"N-Nyota stop. We can't!" Christine Chapel whispered while Uhura kissed her neck.

Uhura chuckled.

"We can't? Why not?"

"We are in work!" Christine pushed her away.

"Come on! Half of Earth is either praying or fucking now. And we both know that we won't find Kirk in remaining 10 hours."

"You are right… Do you want to spend your last hours here? Don't you want to be with your family?"

"Honey, my family is 20+ hours by plane from here. I already spoke with my mother – she doesn't believe in alien even though she can see their spaceship in the sky. They are fine. They will live their last day like any other. Happy with no fear or uncertainty. What about you? Any place you want to go?"

"Yes, I would like to visit my grandpa's house.

"That's sweet. Then let's go."

"What? Now?"

"When else?" Uhura smiled sadly.

"No. It's too far away," Christine argued.

"If I am with you, then I don't care."

Christine kissed Nyota.

"I love you."

"Yeah. Me too. Now let's get in the car," Nyota said.

They drove to Christine's grandpa's cottage, talking about their secrets, family, and dreams. The drive took 8 hours, but none of them regretted it. Both needed to talk. When they finally reached the house, Christine hesitated. Lights were lit.

"Somebody is here!" Christine whispered.

"Bloody squatters!" Nyota cursed and kicked the door open.

"GET OUT! THIS IS FBI!" She shouted, holding her gun.

A man inside gasped and dropped a beer bottle.

"JIM RUN! Oh, please, don't shoot, I am just a doctor!" The man begged, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What's-" Scott asked as he peeked out from a bathroom, wearing only a towel.

"Shit!" Jim muttered.

They all turned at horrified Jim Kirk on the stairs who hurriedly ran upstairs. Christine nearly fainted. The most wanted man on the Earth is hiding in her grandpa's cottage. Uhura reacted quickly and ran after him. Scott tried to stop her, but as he moved, his towel fell on the ground. Christine screamed, covering her eyes.

"STOP! You have no right to hurt the alien!" Scott shouted at Nyota, picking his towel.

Uhura stopped.

"Hurt? Are you crazy?! Didn't you watch News? And by the way shouldn't you be a hostage?"

"Nah. There is no wi-fi, and I never was a hostage. We should never hurt the alien in the first place!" Scott said, crossing his hands.

Uhura lowered her gun.

"Absolutely. His father is Vulcan emperor. If he doesn't see Spock in less than 2 hours, he will annihilate all humans."

The doctor and Scott paled.

"Jim, are you listening? She doesn't want to harm him-" Leonard said.

"Yeah. I suppose it could be true… Spock was raised in a palace. Wait, I will wake him up," Jim’s voice answered from upstairs.

"Is he sleeping?" Christine asked.

"No. He is in a _healing trance,_ " Leonard explained like if that was a medical term.

Uhura sighted in relief. Kirk will cooperate. Already hitting numbers on her phone, she slowly walked upstairs. It took a few seconds, before distressed Pike's face greeted her. He looked 20 years older.

"Sir, we found them," Nyota said proudly.

Pike's eyes glittered.

"Thank God! Please, show us Spock," Pike commanded.

"Yes, sir. He is in healing trance now however, Kirk is going to wake him up."

They all followed Nyota upstairs.

"Healing trance? Is safe to wake him?" Pike asked.

"No worry, sir. Jim's good lad. Surely, he will wake him up gently. Like a Sleeping Beauty," Bones joked.

"So with a k-kiss?" Christine stammered, blushing.

Nyota opened the door to the main bedroom. Kirk **wasn't** kissing him. He knelt on the bed, straddling Spock's thighs while he was slapping his face. Everybody stared at him in shock.

" **Stop** him!" Pike shouted.

"No. Let the human continue," a voice commanded.

"Who the heck is that?! And Jim stop!" Bones yelled.

" _That_ is Spock's father Sarek. The Vulcan emperor. We are using a conference call. He, his ship and our entire planet with the internet connection are watching you," Pike explained.

"Fuck," Bones cursed.

But he was a doctor. He didn't operate Spock just to let Jim slap the life out of him. Two steps more and he would stop him. Suddenly, Spock's eyes opened. His hand caught Jim's forearm.

"That is enough, Jim," Spock said calmly.

To collective surprise, Jim grinned and hugged him. Scott coughed awkwardly.

"Cease touching my son, human," Sarek commanded icily.

"Ouch, sorry." Jim gave him last flirting smile and let him.

Immediately, Spock sat. Posture unnaturally rigid. The duvet slide as he moved, revealing his bandaged chest.

"Emperor," Spock addressed his father.

Sarek frown at Spock's choice of language.

"[Son. Does your health allow you to give me a report or should we beam you on the ship?]"

"My state is stable. I am fully capable of giving a report. Jim Kirk, a human who saved my life, expressed his wish to introduce me Terran mating rituals."

"What rituals? I took you in a pub!" Jim objected.

"Indeed. You also informed me it was where people 'hook up', which you explained as meeting for purpose of engaging in coitus."

"…I am sure I didn't use these words."

"You did not. However, due to unexpected circumstances, I met Orion slave-"

"She was a slave?!!"

"All Orion are slaves or slave traffickers. It is a part of their culture. Please, cease interrupting me, Jim. Orion female gave me new information. Terrans didn't reach warp, the technology was sold to them. Naturally, I decided to further investigate her accusation. However, it was correct. Foreign civilization persuaded opportunist Dr. Janice Lester to pretend inventing functional warp theory. For which purpose isn't known. When I confronted her about annulment of our Treaty, she stole a gun and shot me. If our biology didn't differ, she would kill me on the spot. At this moment I lost my communicator, so I wasn't able to contact the ship. My and Jim's escape was possible only because of Mr. Scott's help. His trickery combined with knowledge of security system gave us the main advantage. Although my wounds required immediate treatment, neither Jim nor Mr. Scott knew if it was safe to take me to a hospital. Thus Jim called his acquaintance, Dr. McCoy, who performed my surgery. Despite unhygienic conditions, his work was adequate."

" _Adequate?_ Sorry for not having a doctorate of bloody aliens!" Bones murmured angrily.

Spock chose to ignore him.

"Then I entered a healing trance from which I was awakened 6.23 minutes ago."

"Acknowledged. Humans, you fulfilled my term, and therefore your planet won't be destroyed by Vulcans. You aren't part of Vulcan Empire. Son, prepare for beaming up."

Christine dropped on her knees in relief. Nyota kissed her head. Many, who watched their conversation (on TV or phones) loudly cheered. Only Spock frowned.

"No," Spock said firmly.

Everybody froze.

" _No?_ " Sarek repeated feeling something that would humans call Deja vu.

"I won't allow it."

"Clarify. Humans cheated, attacked you. They do **not** **deserve** our mercy."

"I disagree. Our conditions aren't fair. There isn't any Dilithium on Terra. Thus the warp engine was simply unobtainable. However, I believe humans are very intelligent species with high potential to expand even our scientific knowledge."

"What makes you think so?" Sarek asked.

"When I was in the trance, humans spoke to me."

The trio gasped.

"You heard us? Like e-everything?" Jim asked, turning red.

"Affirmative. Mr. Scott quantum theories are remarkable. Furthermore, I came to a conclusion that James Tiberius Kirk is my T'hyla. With 99.78597% probability a pre-bond was created while I entered Jim's mind as a child."

"Impossible. You did not master mindmeld until you were 6 years old. Thus you couldn't join your minds at age of three," Sarek argued.

"Yes, for this reason, I also neglect its existence. However, it is there. I can feel it."

"I have decided I **won't** participate on any Treaty with Terra. If there is a bond, our healers will dissolve it. Although I suspect there is none. It seems more likely that you sustained a head injury."

"I did not. I demand Gas'rak tor ek'tra," Spock said.

"Son… _Th_ _e_ right wasn't given since we accepted Surak's teaching."

"Because nobody requested it."

"What is Gatrak-or-ekta?" Jim tried to pronounce it.

"Spock is asking for a right to prove he is worthy of becoming the next emperor by ruling your planet," Sarek explained.

"What the fuck!" Bones and Jim said at once (although everybody else thought the very same).

"How you are aware, son, before you call for Gatrak-or-ekta you must conquer something. May I know what is it?"

"James T. Kirk," Spock answered.

"Hey! Wha-"

"Cease interrupting me, Jim."

But Spock's words made Jim even angrier.

"No way! You are talking about me and fate of planet! What the fuck you mean by **_conquering me_ _?_** We didn't even kiss! Why don't you leave us alone!" Jim shouted.

"I will not. Jim, you are my mate. Your planet doesn't have any planet shield, without the protection of Vulcan Empire you will be destroyed or enslaved-"

" ** _Mate?_** Are we fucking animals now? I-"

"Son, if your words are true, your mate lack a discipline."

"I am sorry," Spock said obediently.

"Well, I am not! And you know what? I am not and never be your **fucking mate**! Anyway, why are you so sure that we would get enslaved? Maybe we would be fine! Besides by taking control of Earth, you are doing the same fucking thing, you hypocrite!"

Spock got up and caught his hand. Jim stared at him fiercely.

"The difference is that your mother won't become a whore, your brother won't die prematurely in Dilithium mines, your children won't have to fight for a food on streets and people won't be treated as a worthless possession. Orions are already on Terra. I am 57.73% sure some humans are being sold at the moment. An attack on you defenseless planet is only matter of time."

"But in the end, I will still be your _**possession**_ , isn't that right? Your _**'mate'**_. That one who need more discipline when he  ** _misbehaves!_ ** " Jim spat out.

"You do not understand. You are my T’hyla. I would never willingly hurt or mistreat you."

"Willingly? What about unwillingly?!"

"Jim, calm down. Now, you will come with me on my father’s ship, where healers inspect our bond. Fear nothing. Nobody and nothing will harm you. Emperor, is your lowly servant worth of Gas'rak tor ek'tra?"

"Very well. If the human is truly your T’hyla, your request is granted. Terra is yours."

"{I am forever grateful to you, my Lord.}" Spock bowed his head, answering in high Vulcan.

"If you are taking Jim, take me too! You aliens know a shit about human physiology! I am Jim’s doctor," Leonard demanded.

"Oh, Bones," Jim whispered.

Spock furrowed his brows but agreed.

"Yes, you may come too. Are you ready, Jim, McCoy?"

"If I never come back, tell Joanna that I loved her. It’s my deepest regret that I won’t see her grow up. Scott, please, transfer all money from my account to hers as soon as she would get her own," Bones said, nearly crying.

Then he looked at Jim.

"Kid! Don’t you have last words for your family?" Leonard asked.

"It’s not like I am going to die. Hmm, Mom, Sam, I am sorry for accidentally seducing alien who decided to take over Earth. Yep, that’s all."

Bones frowned at his answer but stayed quiet. Spock nodded.

"Three to beam up," Spock said, facing Uhura’s phone.

Jim gave a sarcastic salute and Bones started screaming as their bodies turned into molecules.

"D-d-do you think it’s painful?" Chris asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I don’t think so. Jim didn’t look in pain," Nyota said to comfort her, but frankly, she wasn’t very sure.

"Any roger, sir?" Nyota asked Pike.

"…No. Now, we can only wait and pray for these two," Pike said sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today! Stay tuned.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygODfZJCaMc  
> (cute fan song Be My Vulcan Lover)


	14. INCORRECT

Jim materialized covering his ears.

"Stop yelling, man!" Jim yelled at Bones.

Bones finally stopped and quickly examine if he still has all his limbs.

"[Father.]"

Spock's voice brought their attention to Vulcan in front of them. He stood proudly in long expensive robe fully covered with alien symbols. It was Sarek.

"[Son. Follow me to sickbay. Your wounds will be tended and mind checked,]" Sarek said.

"[Yes.] Jim, McCoy, we will move to the sickbay now," Spock explained.

Leonard felt overwhelmed. His body was shaking. Surprisingly, Jim didn't look shocked at all. His behavior seemed casual almost as if he owned the place. Spock silently wondered whether Jim would act so confidently if McCoy wasn't aboard.

"[For primitive species, your mate is reacting exceptionally well,]" Sarek said.

Not missing the difference between humans reactions. Spock internally beamed.

"[Indeed,]" Spock answered.

The sickbay was big and sterile. Bones was surprised that the room smelled similarly like in a normal hospital. But no human hospital had such modern devices. Spock lay down on a biobed. Two Vulcans ran their small devices over him. In 8 second they were done with their inspection.

"[The human did an adequate job,]" a Vulcan doctor said admiringly while he unbounded Spock's bandage.

The second doctor nodded and aimed a beaming device on Spock's wound. Suddenly, there was no wound. Bones opened his mouth.

"It is called a dermal regenerator," Spock answered his unsaid question.

"Amazing! Can you use it on a human too?" Bones asked.

"With a little modification, yes. There are much that we could give if you will cooperate," Spock said warningly.

Then he got off the biobed and put on a black robe. Jim gritted his teeth.

"So who will check our **'bond thing'**?"

"Impatience isn't a Vulcan trait," Spock said.

"Not a Vulcan, **_babe_** ," Jim smirked.

Spock glared at Jim so hard that McCoy shivered. But Jim didn't get intimidated. He crossed his arm cockily and grinned.

"Maybe father was right. You lack the discipline," Spock said.

"And what you gonna do with it? Must I remind you of your promise not hurting me? Or Vulcans don't hold their promises?"

Bones caught Jim's arm.

"Don't push your luck, Jimbo," he whispered.

"Jimbo?" Spock quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh geez, Bones. That was really low! Calling me Jimbo in front of them. This is so embarrassing."

"Really? That's your problem?!" Bones asked annoyed.

"You are loud," Sarek remarked.

A new Vulcan stepped in the room. It was an old woman in a long gray robe.

"{Your mate and his friend think very loudly, young Lord.}"

"[Is the human, truly my son's mate?]" Sarek asked the priestess.

"{We will see. Kneel,}" she commanded.

Spock obeyed. She touched his psi points, and he closes his eyes. Silently, they all waited until Jim took a hint and did the same. Bones was extremely nervous. He came to protect his friend, but in a reality he was helpless. She could play with Jim mind, brainwash him… Before Bones counted how many things could go wrong, the meld was over.

"{The human has… a dynamic mind,}" the priestess said.

"[The bond?]" Sarek asked.

"{It is there. T'hyla bound as in old tales. My Lord, I have never seen a stronger bound. Try to break it could end their life.}"

"[Thank you for your service, Sova daughter of T'Go,]" Sarek said.

The priestess nodded and left the room as quietly as she came. Sarek turned to still kneeling pair.

"Earth is yours. Be careful, son."

"That's all? So now I can return?" Jim asked a little bit dazed from mindmeld.

Spock winced at his words. Through the proper mindmeld Spock felt their bond like never before. Jim's mind was wonderful, so bright and different than Spock's. Still, they perfectly fitted together. Spock couldn't imagine future without Jim. Did Jim not feel it? Was Spock condemned to a life of unrequited love?

"Son, you should rest. James follow me. There are questions, which you must answer before I welcome you in my clan," Sarek said.

Jim got up.

"Is this the _father speech?_ " Jim whispered to Bones, who rather didn't answer.

Sarek led them in medium size room. He sat behind a tall desk.

"James Tiberius Kirk, sit on this chair and put your hand on the screen. Fear not. It is merely a lie detector."

"Lie detector? What for? I thought you folks can read minds!" Bones said as he awkwardly sat on some chair in the corner.

"We can although we find the process too personal. Furthermore, I assume you will approve this method more while you can see that nobody is manipulating with Mr. Kirk's mind," Sarek explained.

"We do, sir. Thank you," Bones said.

Jim had no other choice than to comply. Carefully, he touched the screen, which began shining.

"At first we need to test parameter. State your name and a false information," Sarek instructed.

"I am James T. Kirk, and I am 60 years old."

"INCORRECT."

Jim jerked as the device beeped on his lie.

"Now we can start. James, tell me something about your family."

"My family is not your business!" Jim argued.

"I disagree. You are bonded to my son. In our culture, it could be compared to your wedding. In other words, you are already married."

"What?! NO! I am not married!"

"INCORRECT."

"Hey! How can it say incorrect when I think it's true?!" Jim argued.

"Because down inside you know it is not. You can not deceive it. Answer my question."

"Pf. Ok. I have an older brother Sam. He is married, and they are expecting a child. My father died on the same day I was born. After a few years mom remarried. She is still living with Frank, but they argue a lot."

"Is that all?"

"They are my closest family."

"Very well. How many sexual partners you had?"

Jim went red as a beetroot. He didn't expect such swift change of topic. Bones started coughing. Jim's sexual history was something, which could bring Earth to its doom.

"…What number is normal for Vulcans?" Jim asked carefully.

"Mostly, we mate for life. However, when a bond is dissolved by death or after arrangement, we can bond again. The average number of sexual partners of the entire Vulcan population is 2.73."

"Really?" Jim whined.

"Yes, indeed. Vulcans do not lie. How many, James?"

"Jim, tell him with how many _**males** _ you slept." Bones tried to help, but before Jim could answer, Sarek corrected him.

"I did not specify gender."

"… In the USA legal age is 21 so since-" Jim desperately tried to decrease the number.

"The total number," Sarek insisted.

"Forty-"

"INCORRECT!"

"Oh come on! It's not fair to count these times when I was drunk!"

Sarek widened his eyes.

"OK! I give up. 68."

"68?! Jim, you are such a slut!" Leonard exclaimed.

"WTF! Bones, you should be on my side!" Jim complained.

"I am, but 68?!!"

"I agree with Dr. McCoy. Even some Orion pleasure slaves live more chaste life than you. Do you have any sexually transmitted diseases?"

Jim turned totally red. His skin burned from embarrassment.

"Gosh no! What do you think of me?"

"Well, after 68 partners I think it's a fair question."

"Shut up, Bones."

"How long lasted your longest relationship… James, answer," Sarek requested when Jim stayed quiet.

"4 months."

"INCORRECT."

"2 months and 2 days."

"Shit, kid. You have a problem," Bones said.

"Yes, I do. We are in a bloody spaceship," Jim reminded him.

"Were you faithful in all your relationships?"

"How exactly do you define stay faithful?" Jim asked.

"Kid, you need a God. Or psychologist. Probably both," Bones sighed.

Sarek's eyebrows were almost touching his hair.

"Being faithful means not engaging in sexual relationship else than with your significant other."

"Wait a minute. So having a threesome is being unfaithful too?" Jim asked shocked.

"By Vulcan standard yes as we never share."

"Whhhaaat?! I am in a strictly monogamous marriage with an alien?" Jim exclaimed in shock.

"Poor Spock. But maybe, the change will be good for you," Bones chuckled darkly.

"Please, cease evading the question."

"I had a sex with more than 1 person 8 times. Otherwise, I kind of cheated only once. Although it wasn't really my fault, I passed out on a party, and she took advantage of me – not that I complained…"

Bones facepalmed.

"James, are you afraid of me?" Sarek asked slowly.

"No," Jim answered instinctively.

"INCORRECT."

"I am. A lot," Jim admitted.

"Good. Will you stay faithful to my son?"

"… I don't know. This whole situation is bizarre! We don't get married for life with somebody at first sight. On Earth, that's not normal at all!"

"Remember, Spock is not from your planet. The healer confirmed the existence of your bond. Vulcans bonds influence both of the party. Spock follows our traditions, and moral beliefs thus he will never hurt you. However, you can utterly mentally destroy him. James Tiberius Kirk, would you ever hurt my son?" Sarek asked unemotionally.

"No," Jim answered sincerely.

"Very well. I have no further questions. You are free to explore the ship. If you get lost or have a question, use one of these communicators. Mr. McCoy, your room is 20E next to 21E which belongs to Mr. Kirk and my son."

"That's all? Do I have your approval?! Really?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"No, you do not. However, you and my son share an ancient holy bond. T'hyla. You were destined to be together. Maybe, my older son Sybok is right, and Old Gods exist. Perhaps it's their cruel punishment for years of neglecting their worship. Kaiidth. I can merely accept things as they are," Sarek said, glaring at Jim.

Jim nodded. Then he took communicators and accompanied by Bones left the room. Outside Bones sighed in relief.

"Spock's father is a good man," Leonard said after a while.

"Hmm, why do you think so?" Jim asked (though he agreed).

"Because if Joanna brought you to my house, I would murder you."

Laughing Jim opened the door to hall, fully intending to explore the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 chapters to go!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-PJ21L8d7k  
> (Drop It Like It's Spock - Star Trek Parody of 'Drop it like it's Hot!')


	15. Teacher

Not bothering with knocking, Spock came into his brother's room.

"Spock, I didn't expect your visit so soon," Sybok said eyes closed in deep meditation.

"Sybok, have you lost your mind? I know about your pact with Orions."

Sybok opened his eyes.

"Why did you not inform father?"

"He would have no other option than disown you!"

Sybok grinned.

"Don't worry, my little brother. It won't be your fault when it will happen. Some things are inevitable. Like your meeting with your T'hy'la."

"Are you saying that we were predestined to follow a path which we can't change?" Spock frowned.

"No. There is Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. Millions of parallel universe which you can affect, however, in none would you be happy without him."

"I still can not understand your motivation."

"Surak's teaching prevent you from seeing the truth. I am the strongest Vulcan telepath. Since father rescued you from Terra, I have sensed your longing. Although you didn't have time to form proper bond the boy's image imprinted on your mind. However, I also knew you would never break Vulcan laws. From your point of view, it would be illogical. I didn't anticipate you would meet Orion and thus discover my little intervention."

"A little?" Spock quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. Consequences are most unexpected. Brother, you should rest. Whole Alpha quadrant is watching you. Advance Terran civilization, and you may become the next emperor. However, if you fail, Terra will fail with you. Live long and prosper, little brother," Sybok said, ending their conversation.

"Peace and long life," Spock answered and left the room.

While Spock was in a trance, McCoy gave him nutrition in the form of something which he called a smoothie. Unfortunately, his effort was quite counterproductive because Spock's body couldn't fully focus on recovery while it had to digest.

That's why Spock felt a need for **non-liquid** food. Normally, he would prefer eating in his room but now he was sharing the room with Jim, and he didn't want to disturb him after meeting with his father. So he went into the mess hall. The first thing he noticed there was that Jim didn't return to his room. Instead, he was sitting next to female Vulcan and Doctor McCoy.

"Thank you again for helping us," Jim said, eyes smiling.

A foreign feeling stabbed Spock in his heart. _What was it? Jealousy? How illogical._

"Your thanks are unnecessary. You could have no knowledge of how to use replicator," the female answered in English.

"You are kind. What's your name? Sorry, I didn't even properly introduce myself!" Jim said and grabbed her hand.

Her eyes widened, and she froze in shock. At this moment Spock realized that he forgot to give Jim the _Talk_.

"My name is Jim Kirk. Nice to meet you." Jim said, shaking her hand.

All eyes stared at him. She quickly pulled her hand away as if he **_burned_ ** her.

"Did-did I do something wrong?" Jim asked awkwardly, already knowing the answer.

Yes, he did. He had no idea what, but certainly he did it.

"Please, forgive my mate for his lack of familiarity with our customs, T'Lip," Spock's deep voice said.

Jim didn't see him coming. But the Vulcan female wasn't surprised.

"Of course, sir. However, teach him our traditions soon. His natural behavior is too vulgar for Vulcan mate," she said calmly.

"Indeed. Jim come," Spock commanded and immediately felt Jim's irritation through their bond.

"I am not your dog. Besides I am still eating," Jim said defiantly.

Bones kicked him under the table. Unlike Jim, he didn't want to die today. But Spock just raised an eyebrow in question.

"I am aware you aren't a dog, Jim."

"That was just expression, Spock!"

"Very confusing one. How can anybody mistake an adult human male for a canine?"

"Forget it, Spock. I am not going anywhere."

Spock sighed, and Bones kicked Jim again. This time **harder**.

"Very well. It is your free choice, however, I must ask you to not further molest ship's staff."

"WHAT?!! NO! I am no molester! That wasn't what happened!" Jim shouted, face red.

"It is what it is. Touching hands of anybody apart from your lover or family member is taboo on Vulcan. Do you wish to follow me now to find out more facts about our culture? A replicator is also in your room."

"…Yeah, I do," Jim said.

They left their food on the table and walked behind Spock. In the privacy of empty lift, Jim asked:

"Why hands?"

"Vulcans are touch telepaths. Most neurons are located in our hands thus hands are the most sensitive parts of our bodies."

"Hey! So all the time you touched me you were jerk-" Jim nearly asked a quite inappropriate question, but Spock stopped him.

"Not every touch is intimate. However, Vulcans are touch telepaths because you can not shield your emotions, every unwanted or unexpected touch is considered as assault," Spock said.

"How will I learn shield?" Jim asked.

"I will arrange a teacher for you," Spock said and ordered something in Vulcan.

The lift started moving. Before Jim could say something, the door opened. At first, Spock showed them where is Leonard's room and then he opened the door to his room. Naturally, Leonard's room was much smaller, but otherwise, it looked quite similar. Red walls, simple bed, a desk and couple of cabinets.

"One bed? I guess it's logical since we are husbands…" Jim said awkwardly.

"Do not worry, I will not share it with you."

Jim tilted his head.

"Really? And where will you sleep?" Jim asked.

"I will not. Vulcans prefer meditation we sleep rarely."

"That sounds like bullshit to me," Jim said, crossing his arms.

"There is much you need to learn about Vulcan culture."

"Learn? What else do I _need to learn?_ "

"Basic customs across species so you wouldn't accidentally offend any alien representative, self-defense, using a phaser, and warp principle."

"Self-defense? Why? I thought we are safe here!" Leonard asked, worried.

"Affirmative. However, we will not spend the rest of our lives on this ship. I have many responsibilities. Due to my and thus also yours high rank, it is most likely you will have to face an assassinate attempt," Spock answered.

Jim felt a regret which wasn't his. It quickly disappeared, leaving an emptiness in Jim's mind.

"Ok. Self-defense makes sense, but what about the warp principle?"

"I assume you will find it interesting," Spock said.

Jim smiled broadly.

"Great. You made a schedule for Jim, so he won't get bored and realized he's your hostage! How long do you intend to keep us here?" Leonard asked bitterly.

"Nobody is keeping you here, Dr. McCoy," Spock answered.

"I am not leaving without Jim," Leonard said through gritted teeth.

"Then you must stay. I publicly announced Jim as my T’hy’la, return him on a defenseless planet is unthinkable. Furthermore, your connection with alien could lead to hostile behavior of your human society toward you. Thus I won’t let you freely return on Earth until your planet would prove the security of my position by fulfilling my terms."

"Terms?" Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"Stop all war conflicts, elect a new government which will represent Earth, prepare itself for new technologies and proper contact with an alien species."

"So in other words, we will never come back," Leonard grumbled.

Spock raised an eyebrow. Yes, it would take years, but in his head it isn't impossible.

"Why do you think so, Dr. McCoy?"

"Pff, because I know Earth's history. Money rules Earth. You can negotiate world peace how much you want, but in the end nobody will do it."

"You will see that our methods are most effective," Spock said.

Leonard shivered.

"What methods?" Jim asked.

"We will give Earth one month to end all war conflicts. Anybody who would refuse or try to participate in bloodshed will be immediately transported in dilithium mines," Spock answered.

"Whaaat?!!" Jim and Leonard exclaimed.

"Spock, you can’t expect that all conflicts will solve itself within one month!" Jim objected.

"I do not expect it. Your history is full of never-ending wars. I will stop them thus your planet will have more resources and time for research."

"But just one month?" Jim argued.

"Any unit of time would not be enough. My main goal is to make your planet self-sufficient as quickly as possible. Dilithium is used for warp and weapon technology but also as intergalactic currency. Its possession is necessary."

"So anybody who would oppose you will be sent in a penal colony?" Leonard spat out.

"That is essentially correct," Spock admitted.

"NO WAY! I won’t allow it!" Jim shouted.

"Why not? It is a logical choice. I need respect and mines workers," Spock said.

"You promised to protect us from enslavement!" Jim objected.

Spock felt Jim’s deep disappointment. It was heartbreaking.

"It is not slavery. The closest source of Dilithium is on a planet which you call Jupiter. We cannot transport workers back home every day, and thus they would live in a penal colony. Labor in mines isn’t very desirable work, but many choose it voluntarily for high profit."

"How long would they have to work there?" Leonard asked.

"It would depend on the crime, however, I assume 10 years," Spock answered.

"5!" Jim bargained.

Spock looked at him.

"How you wish. 5 years," Spock agreed.

"I still don’t like it," Jim remarked.

"Do you have an alternative solution?" Spock asked.

Jim didn’t. Spock nodded.

"Now, please if you excuse me, I have work. A teacher will arrive in 24 minutes," Spock said.

Exactly 24 minutes later a Vulcan female requested entry. Jim and Leonard exchanged a look. They didn't ask anybody how to open a door. All doors opened automatically.

"Yeah, come in," Leonard tried.

Nothing happened.

"The door is programmed for its owner's voice," she said.

"But Spock isn't here!" Jim exclaimed.

"Mr. Kirk it is also your room," she reminded him.

" _Oh,_ come in," Jim said, and the door opened.

The Vulcan stepped inside, greeting them in Vulcan way.

"I come to serve. My name is S'Ting, and I will be your teacher."

"Spock certainly knows how to keep your attention. Sending so beautiful woman," Leonard murmured.

"If you are dissatisfied with me, you can anytime change me," S’Ting said.

"No, no, you’re fine." Jim quickly assured her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Then our first lesson may begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be really romantic (I already have an idea in my head). Unfortunately, I am quite busy at the moment, and I won't be able to write at all during next week. Please be patient - I am not dropping this fic or anything like that :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNfYz6Yw0W8  
> (Trekkies And We Know It Parody)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lN9uzkhU2JI  
> (Children of the universe - spirk)


	16. I do

Days become routine. Jim woke up, had a replicated breakfast and his self-defense training began. Although T'Sping wasn't using her full strength, she often beat him up badly. So after every training, Leonard waited for him to treat his wounds.

For the first 2 weeks, Leonard didn't leave Jim side at all. He even insisted on sleeping in the same room as Jim. Even though Spock didn't agree, he didn't forbid it either. However, there was only one bed. Leonard didn't realize how a big problem it was until he tried to lie next to Jim and Spock growled at him. Jim made a few jokes about it, but Leonard didn't find them funny. Seeing no other option, Leonard decided to sleep on the floor. It was a quite strange sleeping arrangement. Leonard slept on the hard floor, grumbling about his back, Spock meditated and between them Jim was sprawling on king size bed.

Sometime during day 13, Leonard stopped following every Jim's step because Vulcans taught him how to use Tricorder with which he could monitor Jim's condition all day long. Thus when Jim had lectures about some alien culture or customs, Leonard studied Vulcan advanced medicine. They both were eager to learn. In evenings, they talked (mostly Jim) about what they learned and every time Spock felt pure pride over his mate's little successes.

"And guess what happened next!" Jim exclaimed.

"One word more about that hobgoblin and I will hypo you," Leonard grumbled.

"Don't be so melodramatic. I don't speak about Spock so often!"

Leonard glared at him meanly and started speaking in high mocking voice.

"' _Look Bones, Spock showed me a newborn star. Isn't he great? Oh, Spock is so lean and sexy. Our hands_ _ **nearly**_ _touched! Do you think it means something?_ '"

"Hey, I don't sound like that!" Jim objected.

"Uh huh."

"Hey, Bones. Do you think it meant something? He always speaks about our great bond, but otherwise he doesn't touch me, and he suppresses his emotions. I'm not sure what is between us."

Leonard sighed.

"I am a doctor, not a psychiatrist. Give me five minutes I need to check my experiment with alien penicillin," Leonard said and left Jim alone in the room.

However, because Leonard didn't return in time, Jim got bored. After 2 minutes he started playing with a small box covered by a futuristic looking script. Jim challenged himself to crack it open, which he really did. With swish the box opened, revealing its content. Except for some powder, it looked empty. Jim sneezed. Then he heard Leonard getting closer, he quickly closed the box and returned it to its original place.

"Sorry, it took longer than I expected. Did you have a lunch, yet?" Leonard asked, entering the room.

"Nah, I am good. I will eat with Spock today."

"You should really talk with him, Jim," Leonard said softly.

"I know," Jim whispered.

He was gathering the courage to ask for a week. Today he will end his uncertainty. When Jim walked into the mess hall, Spock was already sitting there patiently waiting for Jim. Jim quickly ordered replicated spaghetti (Spock taught him how to add a recipe in a replicator) and joined Spock.

"Hi," Jim said shyly.

Spock nodded and like almost always waited for Jim to start a conversation. So Jim told about his day. As he spoke, Spock observed him closely. There was an emotion in Spock's eyes which Jim couldn't place. He stopped talking.

"How do you feel, Jim?" Spock asked him carefully like if he was talking to a wounded animal.

Jim took a deep breath. That was the question he was waiting for. But now he didn't know how to answer it. His face sweated, arms hurt and his vision blurred. In one moment he saw two Spocks in front of him, then nothing at all. The last thing Jim heard was Spock's voice calling a medical emergency.

Jim woke up on a biobed. He felt enormous relief. But not his.

"Spock?" Jim asked, voice rough.

Spock sat next to him holding his hand. Leonard grasped his other hand.

"Thank God, you're awake! Jimmy, I was so worried," Leonard said.

"Jim, did you notice something unusual during 0900 and 1200 hour?" Spock asked.

Leonard's face twisted in anger.

"You have to be joking!" Leonard grumbled.

"I am not," Spock said.

"Then get out of my sickbay!" Leonard ordered.

"Your sickbay, Mr. McCoy? You are-" Spock said, but Leonard stopped him.

"Don't care. Get. Out. Jim just gains consciousness. He is not ready for a bloody interrogation!"

"Jim's body was attacked by a deadly virus on the most loyal vessel of my House. Finding a culprit is imperative."

Leonard and Spock glared at each other murderously.

"I-I-I want to help, but I don't really remember anything strange. And 'm so tired. Couldn't you do your Vulcan mind thing to look in my memories?" Jim asked.

Leonard gasped.

"If you give me your consent. It would be a logical choice of action."

"No, Jim! Consent? What a fucking consent, he's feverish!" Leonard yelled.

Jim could feel Spock's guilt. It sucked.

"You are right, doctor. I will return tomorrow," Spock said.

"No, that's 'kay. I-" Jim tried however, Leonard shushed him.

"You will sleep now," Leonard said.

"But-"

"No **but** , Jim. Doctor's order. Sleep," Leonard repeated in a strict voice.

"Aye, mom," Jim agreed finally (but just because he was very sleepy).

When Jim woke up again, only Leonard stood next to his bed.

"Where's Spock?"

"Probably talking with the press. Kid, when you fainted, it was crazy. The cold Vulcan had an emotional breakdown. I've never seen him like that. He nearly fired 8 Vulcans just because they couldn't identify your symptoms for 5 minutes. Then they discovered you have Vegan choriomeningitis. Spock was devastated."

" _Vegan what?_ "

"It's some rare space disease that could kill its victim if not treated within the first 24 hours of infection. All Vulcans here were vaccinated against it. However, Vulcan cure for Vegan choriomeningitis would be fatal for humans. Spock gave your health details to Earth's best experts, and those who volunteered were taken on the ship. Unfortunately, they couldn't help you. They didn't understand how to use Vulcan devices, and some of them were in shock of being on actual spaceship among aliens. I won't lie, Jim, I was scared you wouldn't make it, but in the end I found the cure. You will fully recover in a few days. But I want you in sickbay for 2 weeks if you have side effects. After all, you are the first case ever. We can't overlook anything."

"Hm, you found the cure?" Jim asked smiling.

"Yes, looks like you aren't the only one who learned here a thing or two. It also changed Vulcan attitude to me. Before I was some inferior human, now I am _**the doctor**_."

"Illogical. You were a doctor before we met, otherwise I wouldn't allow you to treat Jim," Spock said, walking toward them.

"Always so literal. It's not funny, Spock."

"I am not trying to be funny, Dr. McCoy."

"No, you are trying to get inside Jim's head," Leonard said with a frown.

Spock shook his head.

"Negative. I came to talk, not invade Jim's mind."

"Why not?" Jim asked, surprising both men.

"I told you what happened that morning at lunch. I don't remember anything else or more important. Besides I quite like having you in my mind. Is it weird?"

"No, T'hy'la, it is not," Spock said quietly and looked at Leonard.

"His temperature went down, and I will monitor his brain function. You can do your mind magic if Jim wants," Leonard agreed.

"I do," Jim said.

Spock's hand touched Jim's psi-points. A warm sensation immediately flowed through their linked minds. There could be no better assurance of Spock's feeling than this. He loved Jim.

 _I forget how nice it is._ Jim thought.

_**Jim, I didn't properly apologize to you for entering your mind without your explicit consent, yet.** _

_What do you mean? When you were a child and couldn't control it as you yourself said? Or when you were dying and if you didn't tell me what to do, we wouldn't save you?_

_**There is no excuse for my action. I do not deserve your mercy.** _

_You did nothing wrong._ Jim thought and sent Spock a wave of support mixed with love.

Spock felt happy as never before. But his Vulcan side didn't allow him to forget his mission.

_Ouch, you destroyed the mood, Spock._

_**I am deeply sorry, T'hy'la, however, I highly doubt you infected yourself. A sample of Vegan choriomeningitis was kept for science purposes in a special locked box. Somebody had to steal it-** _

_...Spock, did the box by the way looked a little like this._

Jim asked and shown him a memory of him playing with a box to pass time until Leonard returned. Spock recognized the box in no time. At the end of the memory, Jim opened the box and sneezed.

_**You are impossible.** _

_Hey! It's not my fault. On the Earth we have warming on dangerous things. Like a big exclamation mark in a triangle or a big red label: Danger!_

_**Such safety measures are redundant for Vulcan society as we do not play with locked objects.** _

_Spock? Are you angry with me?_

_**I can not help myself, Ashayam. To think I could lose you so easily is insufferable.** _

_You haven't lost me._

_**No, not today. Please, be more careful.** _

_Yeah, I will… Spock, are you leaving?_

_**You are getting tired. We can speak tomorrow.** _

_We will. Goodnight, Spock._

_**Sleep well, Jim.** _

"I think Spock loves me."

It was the first thing Jim said in the morning. Leonard looked at him as he sipped his coffee.

"Good you finally noticed," Leonard grumbled.

"Whaat? How long do you know it?" Jim asked.

"No idea. Maybe since I saw him shaking every time your pulse dropped, watching you as the most precious thing in the world. He claimed that his presence may help you because of your bond, so he left your bed only for important business otherwise, he didn't sleep or meditate."

"Did he?" Jim smiled.

"Yes. Hey, Jimbo, where are you going?!" Leonard shouted as Jim jumped out of the biobed.

"Isn't it obvious? To see Spock."

Leonard caught his hand.

"Easy there. I will call Spock to you, you need a rest."

"I am tired of resting. In fact, I never felt better. Computer where is Spock?"

"DECK 2. IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM," the computer answered.

"Jim, get in the bed!" Leonard ordered, but Jim slipped out of his grip and ran for the door.

"Computer lock the door!" Leonard yelled.

Unfortunately for Leonard, the door closed exactly when Jim was on the other side. Leonard cursed. Two Vulcan guards exchanged a look. They were supposed to protect Jim by not letting anybody inside the sickbay, but nobody prepared them for a possibility that Jim will just leave. Jim winked at them and swiftly walked to the deck 2. Evidently, Spock took his talk about warning signs to heart. Everywhere were red stickers ('Do not eat', 'Do not touch', 'Dangerous'). Frankly, he overdid it. Jim turned left and nearly bumped into Spock.

"Jim, may I know why you are not in the sickbay?" Spock asked sternly, but Jim could hear a tone of worry in his voice.

"I needed to see you," Jim explained, grinning.

"Illogical. I would visit you."

"I needed to see you now," Jim pouted.

"May I know why? Is there an emergency?" Spock asked.

"I missed you."

Spock's eyes shined. Until he noticed a few discreet stares of other Vulcans in the corridor.

"You should have waited for me. Your sickbay gown is not suited for walking around the ship," Spock whispered.

"Really? What are you going to do about it?" Jim asked with a mischievous smile.

Spock lifted Jim as if he weighed nothing and carried him in bridal style. Jim blushed.

"I am not a woman, Spock," Jim chuckled.

Spock raised an eyebrow in question.

"That's how you carry a woman on the Earth," Jim explained.

"In my culture, it holds no significance. If it offends you, I can-"

"No, it's fine."

"Fine has various meanings."

"I like it," Jim assured him and blushed.

"Where are we going?" Jim asked.

He expected that Spock will take him back to the sickbay, but Jim didn't come from this direction.

"Back to the sickbay. You seem to be recovered, however, you should stay there for observation. I do not wish to risk anything."

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to meet you out of the sickbay. I am sure Bones will chain me to a bed for the next two week."

"I am certain Mr. McCoy wouldn't use any barbaric method to keep you in the sickbay."

"Obviously you don't know him as long as I," Jim muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's nothing. Spock, why are choosing a longer route?"

Spock stopped in front of a large window. Until now Jim wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, choosing to watch Spock's face instead. Jim turned his head to look out of the window. His eyes widened.

"I assume a little stop to see your home-planet in space could improve your mood."

He was right. Always when Jim felt insecure or kind of lost, he found a window from which he could stare at the blue rotating orb.

"The view will never get old. Do you feel the same about Vulcan?" Jim asked.

"Indeed."

They didn't move for 6 minutes, then Jim's two fingers met Spock's. There was the static energy like the last time, but now Jim was prepared for it.

"You said not every touch is a Vulcan kiss."

"No, to kiss you need to send your positive emotions," Spock said as his ears turned green.

"Am I doing it right?" Jim flirted.

"Affirmative."

Jim pulled Spock's head closer to his ear.

"Spock, you love me," Jim said confidently.

Spock didn't hesitate even for a second.

"I do," he said, sending all the love he felt through their skin contact.

Jim grinned and reciprocated it.

When they finally returned to the sickbay, Leonard started his lecture about Jim's recklessness. But as soon as he saw them still performing the Vulcan kiss, he quickly closed his mouth. Spock carefully placed Jim in the biobed, promising him he would return after a conference with Ferengis. After he left, Leonard gave Jim a knowing look.

"So did you two talk?" Leonard asked cockily.

"Yeah, what give us away?" Jim said with dreamy eyes.

"Dunno. You act like if I drug you," Leonard smirked while Jim scowled.

"You don't wish me my happiness," Jim pouted.

"I do, Jim," Leonard said earnestly before he cracked a smile.

"Just like your doctor I feel the need to warn you about STD."

Jim threw his pillow at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me longer than usual. Next chapter will be pure fun and more awkward situations. And I will maybe (I haven't yet decided) raise the rating, but if 'something' happens, it won't be too explicit.  
> Btw if Vegan choriomeningitis ring a bell, it was mentioned in the episode The Mark of Gideon (although we don't much about it).
> 
> I think after this chapter Bones deserves a tribute.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAsaHZ-m3k0


	17. Harry Mudd's Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning: I raised the rating (from T to M), and this chapter may include some awkward situations and traumatized Chekov.

Jim frowned at his PADD.

"What's wrong, Jimbo? Is Scotty winning in chess again?" Leonard smiled.

"Nah, I am scrolling news. I don't get it. Spock's ship is here for almost 7 months in which Spock ended all war conflicts. Why does everybody hate him?"

"He ended them, but didn't solve them, and don't forget he let 256302people disappeared from battlefields in a blink of an eye. To be honest, I can understand why many think he is a devil."

"He beamed them on a transport ship. Besides, you visited the mine. You know they are alright."

"I do. However, why should their families believe to it? Did you saw any of Earth's interview with Vulcans? To humans, they are cold, intimidating, and sinister."

"I've got it!" Jim exclaimed.

"Oh, Jesus," Leonard sighed.

"You're right. They are scared to openly talk with Vulcans if I talk to them-"

"Then what? Jim, you skype with people every Friday, even doing your stupid videoblog sometimes, what more do you want to do?"

"A live talk show on television."

"How I did with CMO Sopak?"

"No, I alone on the Earth. With no Vulcan security," Jim said.

"I don't think Spock will agree."

"We will see."

Jim focused on his bond. As he and Spock got closer, their bond became stronger. So if they focus deeply enough, it allowed them to feel their emotions and communicate at a long distance. However, because they both valued their privacy, they used it rarely.

_Spock?_

_**Yes, Jim?** _

_I have a great idea how to improve relationships with Earth!_  
**…**

_Spock?_

_**I am listening.** _

_I will go to Earth's talk show._

_**Very well. I will prepare security details for you.** _

_No, no security. I will go alone._

_**Jim.** _

_Don't worry. If something happens, you can anytime beam me up._

_**Anytime could be too late.** _

_It won't be. I am not a fool, I plan to scan everybody in the studio for weapons before the show begin. So do you agree?_

_**Jim, you are free. I can not forbid you anything. However, I would recommend you to reconsider your decision.** _

"Spock said I can," Jim grinned.

"Then he lost his right mind! I think it's too dangerous! Many blame you for the alien invasion! Ugh, I won't change your mind."

"You won't. People are afraid because they lack information, I will give them their answers."

"Jim, if you really want to go in TV don't tell them about your bond ability. Especially not about your communication. They would think it's a prove that Spock is manipulating you."

"I'm not gonna lie if they ask, but I won't bring it myself."

"Good luck."

 

***

 

Loud applause and high-pinch whistling covered Jim's ears even though he was in a backstage.

"Welcome to Harry Mudd's show! The greatest show in the world!"

Again the applause. Jim supposed they have a glowing sign which tells the audience when they should clap/laugh/boo. Harry Mudd's show certainly wouldn't be his pick for a talk show. Unfortunately, he let people decide, and they chose Harry Mudd. A man who roasted vice president John Harrison, has occasional trouble with the law and currently hosts the most popular show in the USA.

"I am Harry Mudd, and you're watching the most special episode ever! We going live, so you don't have to worry that somebody will censor this. Please, welcome today's only guest, Mr. James Tiberius Kirk."

Some staff indicated to Jim that he should come. Jim took a deep breath, smiled and stepped into the studio. A bright light immediately shined into his eyes. He couldn't see the audience at all. Distantly he was aware of cheering. Harry Mudd stood with hand ready for a handshake. Jim nearly hesitated because he didn't casually touch anybody (with the exception of Leonard) for past 7 months. After a firm handshake, Jim sat down on a comfortable red couch.

"How was the trip? Is the beaming up or down painful?" Mudd asked.

"No, it is not. Besides it's much faster than taking a taxi," Jim answered.

"But Mr. Leonard McCoy cried when you beamed up for the first time."

"He was just surprised. It's strange to watch your body disintegrate," Jim explained.

"I prepared something extra for today," Mudd said and took out a book from his table.

It was a Bible.

"James Tiberius Kirk, do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" Mudd asked in a severe voice.

In Jim's opinion, it was a travesty. They weren't in a court, and he wasn't guilty. A cameraman zoomed at Jim's face. He didn't have a much of choice, so Jim placed a hand on the Bible, staring directly in Mudd's face.

"I do. That's why I come," Jim said, and Mudd laughed.

"Good. I was just making sure. So no Vulcan or other alien is telling you what to do, restricting you or will punish any of us for whatever we would say here?"

"No. I think there are too many misunderstandings about Vulcans. They wouldn't manipulate us," Jim answered.

"Really? How can you know it? Maybe they are in your head now," Mudd said as he took the Bible back.

Someone in the audience loudly gasped.

"Haha, no. Believe me, if there is someone I would notice. Furthermore, Vulcans are touch-telepaths, they would need to directly touch you for getting in your head. When you aren't touching the connection stop."

"Oh, do you have any personal experience with it?" Mudd eyed Jim.

"Yes, Spock accidental joined our minds when we met as children. At the time I thought it's dream, but still I could feel him in my head."

"Shouldn't we be afraid that Vulcan children will enslave minds of ours?"

"No, our case is extremely rare, and it's not enslavement. Bonds aren't made spontaneously, a Vulcan healer must join two minds. Besides, every Vulcan is bonded at the age of 7."

"Except for Spock," Mudd remarked.

"That's slightly more complicated. Spock is the first Vulcan who has ever refused the bonding ceremony. He did it because somewhere deep inside he felt our connection. For refusing the Vulcan matriarch sent him into a monastery."

"Wait, matriarch? So Spock's father doesn't rule our galaxy?"

"He does, but his mother T'pau rules the Vulcan."

"Hmm, let's change a topic for a moment. We have one of your videos," Mudd said.

A big screen appeared behind them. Jim remembered shooting the video. It was right after his self-defense training. The first time he defeated S'Ting in a combat. He was sweating, and his body was covered in scratches, but he wore a victorious smile on his face.

"Why do they beat you? Are they trying human physical limits? How much you can endure?" Mudd asked with fake sympathy.

"No. It is what I said it is. A self-defense training."

"You wouldn't get hurt during regular training."

"A true opponent wouldn't go easy on me, it wouldn't make a sense if my teacher did. Thanks to her hard approach I am making progress faster."

"You are justifying Vulcans again. Tell me, what's like to live with an inhuman machine."

"See that's the stereotype about Vulcans. They aren't evil or machine."

"So they have emotions?" Mudd chuckled.

"They decided to bury them inside and dedicated their lives to laws of logic."

"How convenient. They have them, just hide them," Mudd said.  
Jim glared at him.  
"We all should be grateful. A long time ago, Vulcans were one of the most passionate races in the universe. They killed for fun and enslaved almost the whole galaxy. Then they've accepted Surak's teaching and became pacifists," Jim explained solemnly.  
Mudd gulped.

"We will continue after a short commercial break. Stay tuned! We will answer the question which you asked at most," Mudd said winking at the camera.

"Annnd stop!" A cameraman commanded and put down a camera.

"Are you joking? A commercial break?" Jim asked.

"Well yes, we are a talk show, not the News," Mudd smirked while he silently counted how much money he will get from commercials.

"How long is the break?"

"10 minutes 30 seconds," a staff answered.

Jim sighed.

"Is there anybody who would like to speak about space in general?" Jim asked the audience.

Now as he moved from lights, he could see all faces. He recognized agent Uhura, Scotty and some more. A young man stood and raised his hand.

"Da! Please, choose me!" The man shouted.

"Very well, what's your name?"

"Pavel Chekov, sir," he said.

The next 8 minutes Jim had a quite pleasant talk with Pavel, during which he promised Pavel that he would take him with him on the ship. Then two make-up came to him and put some powder on him before the show went on.

"We are back, and you are watching Harry Mudd's show, currently the most watched show on the Earth! When we had a break, Mr. Kirk decided to grant a wish to the youngest member of today's audience. Please, stand up Mr. Chekov."

Chekov stood and scratched his head.

"Aren't you the boy, who hacked the NASA communication?" Mudd asked (like if he didn't know the answer already).

"Yez," Chekov answered embarrassed.

"And you want to show the world how does the spaceship look like from inside, right?" Mudd said.

Chekov just nodded.

"That's great. Let's give the boy a big round of applause!" Mudd exclaimed and waited till people stop clapping.

"Now as we promised we will ask the question all were afraid to ask, but yearn for the answer. James Tiberius Kirk, you promised to answer any question, is that right?"

"Yes, it is," Jim confirmed.

"So tell me, how's having sex with an alien?" Mudd asked shamelessly.

Jim turned red.

"Could you repeat your question? I probably misheard you."

"I asked about your love life with Vulcan," Mudd rephrased his question with a predatory smile.

Jim coughed. He knew Spock was watching it. All the world was watching it. This was awkward.

"I think I should respect Spock's privacy," Jim smiled.

"Oh, is he a bad lover?" Mudd smirked.

"No!"

"So he's _**good**? _ "

"I-I-" Jim stammered, and Mudd finally understood his reaction.

"You don't know. You have never done it," Mudd said in disbelief.

Jim felt like if his skin was boiling from embarrassment.

"Vulcans are an incredulously discreet race. For example their kiss by touching their fingers-"

"In that case, you don't know an answer for the second most asked question. How does Vulcan penis look like," Mudd sighed obviously disappointed.

"Are you making these questions up? I can't believe people care about this more than about other serious topics!"

"Well, you talk about space, new technologies and thing like that quite often. You never talked about anything more intimate, although now we know _**why**_. To be honest, I am confused. We looked you up, and you're promiscuous-"

"That's a harsh word," Jim argued.

"I disagree. We found 228 people who claim that they slept with you. Some of them several times."

"Then they lie. I've never had even 100 partners!" Jim objected.

"That may be true, but you agree you were let's say **very** sexually active."

Jim nodded.

"And now we should believe stop having sex for more than 7 months? Do you not crave for it? Do you not think about **it**? And don't forget you sworn not to lie." Mudd asked.

"Of course I think about **it** from time to time. I am just a man, that's normal."

"Hmm, if Vulcans don't have needs like we, how do you deal with it? You and Dr. McCoy?" Mudd implied.

"Oh God, no! We are best friends."

"Friends can have benefits. Especially as only humans in a spaceship."

"No, just the idea is gross, and Bo-Leonard is 100% straight."

"Then maybe some different alien? Orion maybe?" Mudd offered.

"No," Jim answered quickly, surprising Mudd.

"No? You want to spend your life in celibate next to… Shit. You're in love with him!" Mudd realized.

"I-yeah, I love him," Jim said earnestly.

"So that's why you side with Vulcans? Because of love? Aren't you naive? What if he's just playing with you?"

"Vulcans don't lie."

"That's what they say."

"Along with every alien race in our galaxy. Anyway, my feelings for Spock don't influence my opinion. I've lived with Vulcans for past 7 months. They aren't evil, they are what we would call socially awkward. I know it's difficult to admit, but we aren't alone in the galaxy. We need to stand on our own feet and Vulcans are willing to help us with it. It's 50 years since we got the first man on the moon, it's time to get where no man has ever gone before and show the world our potential."

Before Jim could continue with his speech, a little bell rang.

"Ah, time is up. Thank you for coming, Mr. Kirk and I hope we will see you here again soon."

 _Like I'd ever return._ Jim thought while he politely smiled.

"Mr. Chekov, are you going?" Jim asked.

"Da! Sorry, yes, I am!" Pavel exclaimed and hurried to Jim.

"Two to beam up," Jim loudly said into his communicator.

The audience gave them a standing ovation as their bodies disintegrated.

 

***

 

Jim looked around his and Spock's room. Suddenly, the door behind him opened.

"Spock? Did you see Chekov? I gave him access to freely move around the ship and Bones said he sent Chekov to give me some sleeping pills, but now I can't find him," Jim asked Spock, who just entered the room.

"Sleeping pills are on your bed. Perhaps he left them here for you and left to explore the ship."

"Yeah, probably."

Spock stepped closer to Jim.

"Jim I saw your interview," Spock said.

Jim immediately blushed and looked away.

"Are you mad?"

"Negative. Jim, it was the first time you said you love me."

Jim met Spock's eyes. They were darker than normally.

"That's stupid I certainly said it before," Jim murmured.

"Not aloud. Also, Jim, I do not expect you will spend your life in celibate."

Jim felt as if he forgot how to breathe.

_You were in my head. You know about my needs._

"Affirmative. However, you've never acted upon them. From an American study, I discovered that an average human male thinks about coitus 19 times a day. Therefore I assumed your occasional thoughts are proof of your healthy body, and you have no sexual interest in me."

Jim's lips sealed Spock's catching him off guard.

"You couldn't be more wrong. Gosh, I waited for this moment so long," Jim whispered.

Spock lifted him and lay him on the bed.

 _ **Me too, T'hy'la.**_ Spock thought as he took off Jim's jeans.

Then he disrobed himself, Jim chuckled.

"Is there anything funny?" Spock asked.

"No, nothing. I am just so happy. And hey, now I could answer Mudd's question how does your penis look like," Jim grinned.

Spock bit Jim's ear.

"Ouch, not that I'd do it! Don't worry I would never speak about our privacy."

"Hmm, Jim, are disappointed?" Spock asked a little insecure.

"No, it's better than I imagine it," Jim said, licking his lips.

"I have to admit, your imagination about the appearance of my reproductive organ was often confusing-did you hear the noise?"

Jim pulled Spock closer.

"I didn't. And honestly, I don't care. I must have you, now," Jim whispered.

Spock growled and passionately kissed Jim.

Pavel Chekov sank on the floor. His best day of his life just turned into a nightmare. He volunteered to bring Jim some sleeping pills because he wanted to be more useful. However, then he had to pee, so he placed the pills on the bed and went to Jim's toilet. Before he could wash his hands, he heard a noise. Somebody was in Jim's room! Pavel wasn't sure who, thus he rather stayed quiet to avoid getting himself in a bad situation. A moment later he started hearing more noises and Jim loudly moaning Spock's name (which he heard even through a thick towel).

Pavel had no idea how to get out. What was even worse was that he knew Spock will kill him as soon as he discovers him. Noises stopped. Pavel began praying and regretting leaving his mother's home. Then a miracle happened.

"It's great you two finally got together, but did you have to do it in front of the boy?" Leonard yelled.

Spock quickly hid Jim's nudity with a duvet

"What boy?" Jim asked, sprawling on the bed.

"The only on the ship, you thickhead. Pavel Chekov! He's in your bathroom!"

Spock's glare was murderous. He put on a robe and opened the door to the bathroom.

"How long are you watching us?" Spock asked.

Pavel started crying.

"I didn't-I-I-"

"Stop, you brute! Don't you see he's shaking? The poor lad probably got stuck inside. I doubt he watched you!" Leonard said, trying to stop Spock who looked ready to break Pavel's neck.

"Da! I didn't zee anything! I only didn't knov how to leave, I-" Pavel babbled.

 _Let him be. He's terrified._ Jim thought, not moving from the bed.

 _ **No. He could see you. Hear you.**_ Spock growled dangerously.

"Any last words, Mr. Chekov?" Spock asked.

Pavel's eyes widened in fear.

_Ok, Spock. You can either kill Pavel, or we can have round 2. What will you choose?_

_**Ashayam, please.** _

_No please, Spock. I need you here. The bed's getting cold and you didn't satisfy me enough._

Spock raised an eyebrow.

_**Enough?** _

_I have great stamina._

_**Only because Dr. McCoy interrupted us.** _

_Is that so? Prove it._

"Get out," Spock ordered, and Pavel happily obeyed.

When Leonard with Pavel left the room, Spock pinned Jim's body.

"Where did we end?" Jim flirted.

"You were crying my name in ecstasy, T'hy'la," Spock reminded him as he gently kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters to go, and because I think the last (Epilogue) will be very short I will post them at once. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4rugnx92BQ  
> (Fifty shades of Spirk)


	18. Thanksgiving

Jim's sigh woke Spock up. He turned in the bed to face Jim.

"What troubles you, Ashayam?" Spock asked.

"It's nothing."

**_I feel your sadness._ **

_Sorry, I wasn't shielding._

_**No, you do not need to shield to protect me. I wish to help you.** _

"It's just every five years we have a family reunion on Thanksgiving. Although it didn't work out last time, it's today… I guess it makes sense that nobody invited me because I am on a spaceship, but still I feel alone."

Spock hugged him.

_**You never are.** _

"I know. It's just a stupid feeling."

"It is not. A family is important. You should go, Jim."

"Then you should come with me," Jim smiled.

"Jim, I doubt your family would approve my presence."

"Nonsense. It's a family reunion, and **you're my family** ," Jim whispered into Spock's ear.

In the end, Jim decided to surprise his family with their arrival. Thus they secretly beamed down to Jim's old room in Riverside in Iowa. It was a small room full of pictures from Jim's childhood. His table was nearly covered with candles. Jim blushed.

"I swear it didn't look like this when I was here last time. Gosh, do they think I am dead?"

"I do not know, T'hy'la, however, this place meets requirements for your memorial," Spock said, staring behind Jim.

Jim turned and saw a machine selling candles for 1.8$. On the top was a big sign: 'Pray for Jim'.

"That's too much!" Jim exclaimed in anger and ran for the door.

Two seconds later, he burst into the dining room. His whole family gasped. Winona dropped a turkey (luckily it fell on the table).

"I can't believe you're making money off me!" Jim shouted.

"Calm down, honey. People just start coming here, taking pictures, trying to get inside. We didn't know what to do, and then Sam got this idea to turn the house into a museum. It's great extra income. We saved enough for a new house in Malibu for grandpa," Winona said.

"Wow, really? How much do you charge?"

"20$ for entry and we sold a few your things on eBay," Sam answered.

"You-you what?!"

"We weren't sure if you ever come back… Besides, don't you think it's a quite rude start shouting at us on Thanksgiving? Wash your hands and sit down," Winona commanded.

"Yeah, and shouldn't you hug your big bro who you haven't see in person like for ages?" Sam asked with a big grin.

Jim immediately pulled Sam in a bear hug.

"I missed you," Jim whispered.

"Me too."

"Hey, how can we know it's our Jimmy? It could be an imposter!" Jim's grandfather James argued.

"Nah, only Jimmy could get upset about selling a few candles in his old room," Sam smiled.

"What if the devil did something to him," James scowled.

"Speaking of the devil…" Winona trailed off as Spock entered the room.

Everybody stared at him silently. Then a kid who Jim didn't recognize shouted:

"Woohoo, real alien! That's so cool!"

"Yes, he is 100% real," Jim grinned.

"Can you do some tricks?" The kid asked.

"No tricks, Kevin," Kevin's mother scolded him.

"I should probably introduce. I am Jim's mother Winona. This is my brother Frank with his girlfriend Clea1 and her son Kevin. The blond young man, next to Jim, is my older son Sam and this beautiful lady is his wife Aurelan. She is expecting a son – Peter or Craig, they haven't yet decided on his name. Hopefully, he will be born next month or so. On the left is my father James Davis. Behind him are my lovely parents-in-law Brunhilde and Tiberius Kirk. Unfortunately, uncle Jim, brother of my former husband, couldn't come. He had some emergency in a work. Will you eat with us?"

"Affirmative, however, I will not consume meat."

"Oh, I completely forget you are a vegetarian. Sit here and try my potato salad. It's fantastic!" Brunhilde said.

 _No, it isn't. It's really bad. One bite and you won't leave a toilet for three days._ Jim thought.

 _ **I do not think it would be polite to refuse.**_ Spock answered him.

Jim grinned, took a plate and started filling it for Spock. When he was finished, he placed the plate in front of Spock.

"Thanks, granny, but Vulcans prefer blander tasting food."

"But you will have some, Jimmyboy," Jim's grandma said while she put some on Jim's plate.

"Thank you," Jim answered obediently.

"He doesn't deserve it. He's not our grandchild anymore, it's fucking Vulcan bitch," Jim's grandpa James scolded.

"Granpa!" Winona, Sam, and Aurelan exclaimed.

"I am not his bitch, I am his rightful husband," Jim answered and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, and he totally didn't choose you for your body. How did the big Vulcan emperor react when he bring you? If they are really monogamous, he had to be bloody angry. No little royal Vulcans for him, ha?" James grumbled.

"Grandpa, that's enough," Winona said.

"My father Sarek had no objection. Furthermore, if Jim wants to have children, we can."

Everybody paled.

"So our Jimmy can get pregnant?" Aurelan asked while Jim gulped.

"Although there are certain procedures which could modify Jim's body, in my opinion, they all are too destructive. I meant adoption," Spock said, and Jim sighed in relief.

"Yeah, maybe in a future. I am not ready for children now," Jim smiled.  
"That's normal. You're still too young," Winona said.

"Now, it's not normal, but when I was at your age-" Brunhilde started recalling her memories.

Jim didn't really listen to her.

 _Can you stop?_ _Why are you getting so aroused anyway? My granny is talking!_

**_I am sorry, however-_ **

_However?_

_**Your hands.** _

Jim looked at his hand. The gravy was running through his fingers. He quickly took a napkin and furiously wiped his hands off.

"JIM! Are you even listening?" Winona nearly shouted.

"Of course, he isn't! The alien is in his head! Did you see how dark his eyes got a moment ago?" James asked pointing at Spock.

Jim blushed.

 ** _He is kind of right._** Spock thought smugly.

"Shut up, Spock!" Jim exclaimed embarrassed.

All eyes turned to Jim.

"Did you hear that?! He just admitted it!" James yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing to my little brother?" Sam said dangerously.

"I suppose you would call it ' _teasing_ him'," Spock answered in his typical flat voice.

Sam jumped over the table and pushed Spock on the ground.

"Sam, stop! Everybody calm down and let me explain it!" Jim shouted.

"Explanation time is over! Now it's time to kill the devil!" Frank exclaimed while he loaded a shotgun.

Aurelan screamed, and Winona's parent-in-law help hid others under the table.

_**Do you need help?** _

_No, just don't hurt Sam, please!_

_**I will not.** _

"Put the gun down, Frank. We can solve this peacefully," Jim said calmly.

"No, we can't," Frank spat out.

"You're giving me no other option," Jim said and took out a phaser from his back pocket.

Before Frank could react, Jim fired. Frank's shotgun disintegrated in his hands.

"This is the best Thanksgiving ever!" Kevin exclaimed.

His mother swiftly pulled him back under the desk.

"James Tiberius Kirk! How dare you to bring a gun on family reunion!" Winona scolded Jim.

"Sorry. I bring a phaser everywhere. It's a part of security protocol. Now, Sam, will you please release Spock?"

"Or what? You will shoot me!? Your own brother!?" Sam barked out.

"I will set it on stun. But please don't make me shoot you," Jim begged.

Sam looked at Spock who still didn't try to defend himself and released him.

"So?" Sam asked impatiently.

"You know about the existence of our bond. It gives us an ability to speak through mind between us. Nothing more. I can shield when I don't want to be with him as well as he can. Bones advised me not to tell it anybody because people would get even more paranoid about Vulcans."

"How can we believe you?" Sam whispered.

"Bones did all tests which he could and decided I am still me. Besides, it took me months before I acknowledged my feeling for Spock. But if you don't believe, I won't force you… Spock, come. We should probably leave," Jim said sadly.

Sam caught Jim's hand.

"Jimmy, wait. I know these family reunions tend to be boring, however, you can't get away so quickly," Sam smiled.

Jim hugged him.

"Thank you," Jim muttered into Sam's shoulder.

They all slowly returned to the table. Only James hesitated.

"I don't want to eat with this collaborator," James grumbled.

"Isn't that point of Thanksgiving? To accept others?" Aurelan asked smiling.

"We shouldn't let him take our country and bring alien diseases," James said through gritted teeth.

"He already took our whole planet," Tiberius remarked.

James frowned and sat at the table next to Frank who was shaking.

"Do you treat my brother well?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he does. Actually, he sometimes cares too much."

"I must. You have a peculiar talent to get in most unpredictable situations, Ashayam."

_I am not so bad._

**_Do you remember the incident with tribbles?_ **

"Ashayam? What's that?" Kevin asked.

"It means beloved in my language," Spock explained, and Jim turned red.

He has never brought any his partner on family dinner. It felt oddly intimate.

"Oh, that's sweet. Do you have another pet names for him?" Aurelan grinned.

"Pet? Jim is not my pet. He is my second half, soulmate, T'hy'la."

Jim had to look away to stop his blushing. But Spock's answer obviously satisfied Sam because he started speaking about his family and house which he plans to buy. Soon other family members joined the conversation. Even Brunhilda's potato salad tasted good. This was possibly Jim's best Thanksgiving.  
When all plates were empty, Winona looked at Jim.

"Honey, could you and your boyfriend do the dishes?" She asked sweetly.

"But mom, Spock-" Jim objected.

"Certainly never washed dishes, right," Winona winked.

"Your assumption is correct," Spock said, picking their plates.

Jim quickly started helping him. His mother was impossible. Officially, Spock was Earth's overlord, and she made him do the dishes. James, Frank, and Clea looked a little bit too smug about it, but everybody else had a genuine smile on their faces. It was a moment when some of them accepted Spock as part of their family.

In the kitchen, Jim sent an apologetic wave through their bond.

"You do not have to apologize for your mother. She is an outstanding woman," Spock said as he washed a plate.

"Thanks, your must be too-oh sorry, I shouldn't say it," Jim added as he realized Spock's mother died giving birth to him.

"She was," Spock nodded.

"Do you know something about her?" Jim asked gently.

They never spoke about her.

"Affirmative. When I was a child, I did not fully understand why noble Vulcans and their children kept a distance from me. My father raised me in a belief I was pureblooded Vulcan. I assumed their loathing was caused by the fact my mother was not his official spouse, but it was because of my mixed heritage," Spock said neutrally.

"Your mom wasn't Vulcan?"

"Negative. She came from a different dimension. There is not much publicly known about her except for her name: Amanda. Amanda gained great respect on the Vulcan by warning authorities about 5 big ecologic crises which led to their early solutions and saving at least 355 328 182 lives. For her help, she asked no reward except for a chance to meet Sarek. It was a strange request, but my father granted it," Spock washed the last plate before he continued.

"When she saw him, she burst into tears. Sarek did not understand. Until their meeting she acted like true Vulcan, she even spoke high Vulcan and knew secret rituals. Then she became emotional. Sarek demanded an answer, but she gave him none. Thus he sought her again, this time alone. Instead of speaking she took his hands and placed them on her psi-points, showing him her most treasured memories. In her dimension, everything was different, yet similar. There was no Vulcan empire. We found logic centuries sooner. In her world, Amanda was a respectable scientist who fell in love with Vulcan bank officer. His name was Sarek. Although their families disapproved of their choice, they got married. After two years, she gave him a son who she named Spock. She loved her family more than anything. However, then a tragedy occurred. Her scientific mission was sent to study an anomaly. By getting too close, they found themselves in place past our perception of time when they discovered way out, her son and husband were a long time dead."

"That's horrible… How did they die?"

"Sarek died on a heart attack in respectable age while Spock became a famous scientist like her and died of old age. He had no children."

"What happened then?"

"She was overpowered by grief. At first, she hoped to find a way into past, however without any success thus she changed her approach. If she couldn't travel in time, she tried through dimensions. Amanda did not expect anything from my father. Her only wish was an opportunity to say goodbye to the man she loved. Yet, my father enjoyed her presence, and they began to spend more time together," Spock paused himself.

"Did they fall in love?"

"Father was bonded to Sybok's mother and Amanda deeply loved her husband. They were only friends."

"You weren't born from _**friendship**_ , Spock."

"No, I was not. Ion storm delayed father's voyage…"

" _Spock?_ "

"He _burned_. Flames of Pon Farr consumed him. Waiting for the end of the storm could endanger his life thus Amanda volunteered… Although she wished it happened differently, she did not regret her decision. She also knew the childbirth could kill her… Her last words were: _**Don ish-veh**_. _Worth it_."

Jim squeezed Spock's hand.

"To honor her father gave me name Spock. It is a good Vulcan name."

"Spock, if your father lives, doesn't it mean Amanda from this dimension is somewhere too? Do you know from planet she was from?" Jim asked gently.

"Negative. Jim, even if I know, I will not seek her. As I am not a scientist as Amanda's son Spock. And her Sarek wasn't my father. She would not be my mother."

"Do you regret not becoming a scientist?"

"Kaiidth. I am content with my life, T'hy'la."

"Spock thank you," Jim said and hugged him.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For sharing your most intimate story, I know it wasn't easy for you," Jim answered lovingly.

While Spock spoke about his mother, Jim felt how much it means for him.

"I cherish thee, Jim."

"Yeah, I love you too," Jim whispered and kissed Spock.

"Oh, boys you're cute," Winona smiled while she walked into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Jim exclaimed.

"I came to help you, but it looks like I am not needed here," she winked, and Jim turned red.

She looked into Spock's eyes with a big kind smile which so much resembled Jim's, and before she returned to the living room she said:

"Spock, welcome to our family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Jim’s family tree from http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Kirk_family.  
> There is no Clea and Kevin, but I wanted to add more characters (the more the merrier).


	19. Epilogue

"Spock, do you know what day is today?" Jim asked with a big smile.

"Do you mean stardate or Earth's date?"

"Geez Spock. Today's our first human wedding anniversary!"

"Anniversaries are illogical. I will never leave you."

"Yeah, I know you Vulcans don't celebrate them, but we humans do. Come, I prepare a present for you!" Jim said and grabbed Spock's wrist.

Spock followed Jim's out of their room. In public, Jim didn't hold Spock's wrist that would be indecent. He touched Spock's two fingers in Vulcan kiss and led to the transporter room.

_**Where are we going?** _

_Shush. It's a surprise._

They beamed on a different spaceship. Spock immediately recognized it.

"This is Enterprise. Earth's first ship capable of free travel through the galaxy. Jim, what are we doing here?"

"Come," Jim said mysteriously.

They walked down the corridor, meeting the crew in uniforms. Spock raised an eyebrow as he saw everybody saluting them. Jim stayed silent until he entered the bridge. Uhura, Christine, Scotty, Chekov, McCoy and 3 men in red uniforms stood to greet them.

"Spock, when you could you dreamed about becoming a scientist."

"Jim, Vulcans don't dream-" Spock objected and Jim ignored him.

"Spock, the ship is looking for a science officer. I can't think of a better choice than you."

Spock frowned.

"I cannot, Jim. I will not leave your side, besides my responsibilities-"

"You wouldn't leave my side," Jim said tentatively.

 _**T'hy'la? You wish to depart with this ship?**_ Spock asked, and sadness filled their bond.

_Not without you, my love._

_**What you propose is impossible.** _

"Mr. Scott, please explain your plan," Jim commanded.

"Aye, captain," Scotty answer raised Spock's second eyebrow.

"I upgraded our systems, so everybody using official channel won't see us, but them." Scotty said and turned on a big screen.

It was like a mirror, however, their reflection shown different people. Spock moved, and his double moved too. He had more defined cheekbones, longer face, and smaller eyes. Jim's double had brown eyes and hair.

"I fail to understand why do all females have ridiculously tall hair and miniskirts," Spock said.

"I kopied the design from my favorite zhow," Chekov explained.

"The mission is only for 5 years and this way we can travel incognito. Aren't these guys amazing?"

"Indeed, _**captain** ,_" Spock said while Jim blushed.

"They came to a conclusion that I'd make the best captain because I am the most experienced human with alien technologies, thinking and culture."

"And you accepted?" Spock asked.

"Only if you will. I spoke with Sybok, he will cover for us. It's been 7 years since you called Gatrak-or-ekta, I am sure Earth can make it for a few years without your direct supervision… So what do you say, Spock? Of course, you don't have to decide now, the ship will leave next month-"

A sweet warm affection surrender Jim.

"I will go wherever you will lead, captain," Spock said and locked his two index fingers with Jim's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and support!  
> I want to especially thank dreamsaremadeofthis and rosemanon. You are great! I must admit that they were days when I wasn't in writing mood at all, but your comments gave me a new motivation.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and may you all live long and prosper :)


End file.
